Dirt and Dust
by Shalan the Magnificent
Summary: Ed and Al have teamed up with a new girl then end up getting caught in a giant cover up. Rated for later chapters! EdxOc and AlxOc EdxWin grrr... AFTER TWO YEARS! CHAPTER 24 is UP! HAHAHA!
1. Hunter and the Hunted

**Hunter and the Hunted**

**AN: I changed the story a little bit, Al gets his body back and so does Ed but Ed doesn't cross over… you'll find out why… so sorry fans of the other ending!**

**Date-June 23: Uhhh… see I have been making some changes to the story… so bear with me as I right some things that have been brought to my attention… hehehe… fire won't work in the rain idiot…**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Full Metal Alchemist, or any of the characters included in this story. The only thing I have proper rights to is the story line… yeah.**

**Summary: Ed and Al have teamed up with a new girl, Mustang's niece, they are sent to investigate the happenings at a mine and get themselves caught in a giant military cover-up from years ago. Does the mine owner's daughter know anything about these strange happenings?**

Rae lifted her hair up, sweat was dripping off her face and soaking the light white blouse she had on. The sun beat down on her already burnt figure. Her arms and neck were already burnt, as well as most of the flesh down the front of her shirt, over the past few days she had lost a few buttons, showing off her cleavage. Her face was sweat streaked and her long blue-black hair was pulled up into a loose bun that was slowly falling down. Her bangs clung to the sides of her face. The sleeves of her shirt hung loose and billowing from tighter cuffs on her wrists. She had on a pair of dark blue grimy capris that looked as thought they had once been new but were now practically dust themselves and looked as though they had once been complete pants, they seemed to be military pants but they were missing the skirt bit. Her feet were blistered and festering, her shoes long forgotten miles behind her. She shaded her face and looked up into the sky. The sun was high and shining brightly, beating down on her unmercifully. Her faded hazel eyes were outlined with black lashes that were also crusted with dirt.

'_It's been 4 days since I last saw water and three days since I ran out… I don't know how much longer I can last.'_ She sighed. Fatigue was slowly taking over, her body was too tired to continue walking. Finally, as she attempted to take another step she felt her knees buckle and dropped down into the blazing sand. She released a sigh and finally gave in, collapsing into the sand.

Rae slowly came to. She put her callused hand up to her forehead. It was nighttime now, she had slept through the entire day but now she was more sun burnt that ever. She felt weak, her limbs shaking violently as she stood up. Suddenly she bent over and vomited pure stomach acid into the sand. Slowly she began to walk again, once or twice she almost collapsed again but she willed herself to keep moving. Two dog tags around her neck chinked together as she walked, her throat was scratchy and she felt like she was going to vomit again but she kept moving. She knew that they were after her, she knew that they would come. She flinched as they dog tags came in contact with her burnt skin. As she struggled over a dune she caught a glimpse of a wonderful mirage, the mirage of Central. The moonlight drizzled brilliant silver over the miles of sand casting an eerie glow around her. She stumbled down the next dune then struggled to get up again, her stomach growling ferociously. She continued on, dragging her feet now as she carried herself up the next obstacle. Her feet panged as sand ground the scabs off her feet and caused the blisters to pus.

Suddenly she looked up, she saw a light, two lights… a TOWN! She suddenly, using the last of her energy, burst into a full run, sprinting into the town. She was amazed that she had found such a place, a place that she had only dreamed of for the past few days. She tripped up the stairs to what looked like an inn and knocked on the door, leaning on the frame for support. As the door opened her limbs again shook violently. A tall brown haired man answered the door. He didn't see her at first.

"Hel..lo?" He said as he saw the young girl holding onto the door frame. "Lina! Hurry and get some water!" He shouted at his wife. The entire bar went silent as the man lifted the girl up and slowly set her down at a table, careful of her sore flesh. Across the table from her was a boy with blonde hair. He was wearing a black jacket over a black muscle shirt. His hair was pulled back into a braid, his bangs hung on either side of his face, a stubborn piece of hair stuck up between the bangs.

"Here you go dear." Lina set a glass of water down before her. Rae picked it up carefully with her finger tips and took a sip. Edward looked at her.

"Th-thank you." Rae choked. Sitting next to the boy was another boy, about a head taller than the other. He also had blonde hair. His bangs were brushed to the side. His eyes were a greenish yellow. He had a light tan, like the other boy next to him. He was wearing a white collar shirt with military pants minus the jacket.

"What's your name?" Alphonse asked her.

"R-Rachel... C-call me Rae." Rae said. Lina walked out with a steaming hot basin, a cloth was hanging over the side. She set it down in front of Rachel. Rae nodded in thanks. She dipped her hands into the basin and wiped off her face. Ed watched in amazement as her skin was revealed. Her face was burnt and peeling.

"What happened to you?" Ed asked her.


	2. Burnt Lt Col

**Burnt Lieutenant**

**Author's Note: I AM ON A ROLL! I'm already on chapter 13. So yeah my chapters have been getting shorter and shorter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the FullMetal Alchemist, or the show, or his adorable little brother drools the only thing I own is the story line, Rae Hawkeye and Makie (and the evil peoples)**

**Summary: Ed and Al have teamed up with a new girl, Mustang's niece, they are sent to investigate the happenings at a mine and get themselves caught in a giant military cover-up from years ago. Does the mine owner's daughter know anything about these strange happenings?**

Rae woke up the next morning and her body ached with severe pain, almost as if she had been burnt to a crisp. She slowly dragged herself out of the bed, her skin burned as she moved, stretching over her sore and swollen muscles. She stumbled down the stairs clumsily.

"Good morning young lady." Adam said, he was the man that had opened the door for her the other night. Rae nodded and sat down in a chair carefully. He set before her a platter of fresh fruits. It was filled with cantaloupe, watermelon, mango, guava and some other strange bread-like fruit.

"Thank you sir." Rae thanked him and brushed her hair over her shoulder. She picked up her fork and knife and began to eat, slowly cutting up the fruit and taking bites of it.

"Morning Mr. Elric!" Adam said cheerfully. "We're packed up, if you'd sit with the little lady for us please." Adam nodded to where the young girl was sitting.

"Urg… whatever." The eldest Elric groaned and sat down across from Rae.

"Good morning Edward… If I may call you that." Rae greeted him pleasantly.

"Mornin'." Ed grumbled. He busied himself with the menu. She was wearing a tight white tank top, the straps were falling down her arms. The top was low cut but without the straps the shirt sagged slightly giving Edward a clear view down her shirt. She was also wearing a knee length skirt that was hiked up around her thighs. Her long black hair was down, part of it fell over her right shoulder in long coils. Her face was now deeply tanned instead of burnt and her hands were wrapped up, as were her feet and ankles. Her bangs now lightly rested like bluish blonde wings caressing her forehead and the side of her face. Two small pieces of hair fell over her ears as sideburns. He peeked over the top of the menu, peering down her shirt. Suddenly she looked up and he felt his face burning. He hid his face behind the menu again and then to hide his embarrassment pretended to accidentally knock his fork off the table. He bent down to get it, hiding his face under the table. He looked up before he came out from under the table and realized that he could see straight up her skirt. He tried to get out from under the table as quick as possible but slammed his head on the bottom of the table instead. She gasped and knelt under the table as Edward put his hands on top of his head in pain.

"Damn it!" He let out his usual curse then looked up into the dark blue eyes of Rae. She smiled and rubbed his head.

"Silly… you have to look before you get up." His face flushed again and he could almost swear that she could see his face glow red. She had her arms squeezed together, holding her balance and her breasts were pressed together, enhancing her cleavage even more. He tried to get up again and again slammed his head on the table. "Here, move back…" She instructed and he scooted back and got up, sitting back down in his chair. She appeared again, sitting in the chair across from him.

Alphonse watched with Adam and Lina, "Why's he so nervous… I've never seen him like this." Al noted.

"He thinks she's pretty and doesn't want to embarrass himself… that never works… whenever you try not to you always do." Adam smiled.

"He's always hated girls before." Al pointed out.

"He's at the age where girls are a fascination…" Lina replied.

"I-I'm sorry… I don't even know your name." Edward gulped, his face lobster red.

"My name? It's Rae, Lt. Col. Rachel Mustang." Rae smiled pleasantly, making Ed's face flush further. He suddenly grew angry with himself, what was he doing? Blushing… about a girl? He drew back into himself, taking on his usual look that was rather hard to read.

"Did you say Lieutenant Colonel?" Ed asked.

"Yes sir, Lieutenant Colonel in the DSA." She nodded.

"Ar-are you a State Alchemist?"

"Yeah… the Rouge Alchemist. AKA Angel around these parts… they call me their Guardian Angel." She smiled and again Ed's face flushed, _'Why am I blushing? WHY AM I BLUSHING?' _Ed nodded.

"I heard something about a guardian… I didn't know she'd be this pretty though." _'DAMN IT SLIP OF THE TONGUE? WHAT AM I DOING?' _He had no idea what to do now that he had said that.

"Oh… thank you sir. But I'm not that great, I mean I'm covered in blisters and sun burn. Trust me… the girls in my department are all much prettier than I." She said. He saw that beneath her sun burn a pink hue appeared in her cheeks.

"No… don't say that…" Ed told her._ 'EDWARD ELRIC WHAT ARE YOU DOING? FLIRTING WITH A GIRL! THINK MAN! THINK ABOUT WHAT YOU'RE SAYING!'_ His mind screamed at him.

"Thank you sir… I have to leave now… my train leaves soon." She smiled. "I enjoyed speaking with you though." She bowed slightly as she stood up and ran off.


	3. The Angel of the East

**The Angel of the East**

**AN: HEY! Wazzap mah friends? I've been busy all week doing absolutely nothing, I've been working on another new fic, hoping that the people who liked this one will like the other… LOL! Yeah well… I'll try and post as much as possible but… as you know… or may not know I'm in Mexico! SO I'll try! Love much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not (no matter how much I may wish) Edo-kun or his adorable little brother Ala-chan… I just like to mess with them**

**Summary: Ed and Al have teamed up with a new girl, Mustang's niece, they are sent to investigate the happenings at a mine and get themselves caught in a giant military cover-up from years ago. Does the mine owner's daughter know anything about these strange happenings.**

Edward sat in Mustang's office, listening to Roy shout at him but his mind was elsewhere. More and more throughout the past weeks Ed had found himself thinking about that girl, Rachel. He stared out the window unseeingly, tuning Roy out. His mind drifted off to the girl again. She was beautiful, like the beautiful blossom of a cherry tree. He imagined her under a cherry tree, the blossoms falling all around her, falling into her hair.

"Edward…" She said. "Edward…" As she said his name the third time he actually heard Roy's voice instead as the Colonel shook him out of his slumber.

"EDWARD!" Roy shouted in his ear. "Earth to Edward you still with us?"

"Huh? Oh sorry… must have dozed off…" Ed apologized. Suddenly the door opened and a young woman walked in. Her black hair was pulled up in a bun at the top of her head and her bangs caressed her face like wings, her long sliver sideburns hanging down past her breasts. She was in half military garb. She was wearing the pants but no jacket. She had on an evergreen turtleneck short sleeved shirt that was tucked into her pants. Her hands and wrists were wrapped and she walked tenderly on her booted foot. Crutches rested under her armpits, her left knee was bandaged and swollen, her military pants were rolled up above the bandage.

"They still haven't gotten your jacket yet Rae?" Roy sighed as she handed him a packet of paper.

"Nah… they won't have it done for a few more weeks." Rae smiled. Lt. Col. Hawkeye walked in and nodded to Rae who nodded back. Ed noticed that for some reason the two girls had serious looks of rivalry on their faces. _'Wait… didn't she say… her name was… Rae… Rae… MUSTANG! SHE'S LIKE ROY'S DAUGHTEROR SOMETHING!' _Then he looked from Roy to Riza then blinked… no… it couldn't be…

"Good morning Riza." Roy said to Lt. Col. Hawkeye. Lieutenant Colonel Riza Hawkeye was a pretty woman maybe in her early twenties. She had blonde hair that was always pulled up into a clip at the back of her head. Her bangs were brushed to the side like a wing and two pieces of hair hung loosely form the rest over her forehead. She was Colonel Mustang's advisor and at times his devil's advocate. She demanded respect from those around her from her professional attitude and commanding voice.

"Morning sir." She replied and took her station next to his desk.

"Are you her daughter?" Ed suddenly asked. _'DAMN IT!'_ He'd been doing a lot of that lately, not thinking before he spoke.

"Huh? Us?" Rae asked, pointing at Riza then at herself.

"No." Riza shook hr head hurriedly, "Colonel Elric meet Colonel Mustang's niece, Lt. Col. Rachel Mustang. She works with the DSA and the SSC." Riza waved her hand in the direction of Rachel.

"We've met." Edward nodded to her and Rae smiled back.

"Ah, well I'm glad that you two are here now… I have a matter to discuss with you." Roy spoke to Rae and Ed. Rae nodded and sat down in the chair next to Ed.

"I have and assignment for the both of you. Ed I'm sorry about this but I need to have a DSA agent go with you. She knows how to handle these cases." Roy said.

_Roy Voice Over I want you two to go to the Kian mines and inspect the happenings. Edward this is your new assistant. She will act almost as your advisor. End Voice Over_

Rae sat down next to Edward on the train, she was now off her crutches but still walked with a slight limp. Her military jacket was lying next to her. Alphonse was sitting across from them, his eyebrows raised at his brother who just scowled at him. Ed was also in military attire today, lately he had been forced into wearing the usual military garb.

_Roy Voice Over Once there you two, of course with the help of your brother, will investigate the strange appearance of numerous chimeras and the unexplained disappearances of our military officials. I knew that you could handle this case… please don't fail me now. End Voice Over_

As the train started to move Ed sighed. He hated girls and now he was on a mission with one… AND to top the whole thing off, she was to be his permanent assistant.

"So how old are you?" Ed asked her.

"Me? I'm 16." Ed blinked. God she was a beautiful 16 too. He watched her as she began to speak with Al about their up coming mission. She's beautiful… I can't believe that this is Roy's niece…

"So really… how old is your uncle?" Ed asked.

"Huh? Roy? Hehehe… he's... 34." Ed's jaw almost dropped to the floor.

"34!" 'Jeez, I would have put him at maybe 25 but not 34!' Ed thought then smiled. Perhaps this mission wouldn't be so bad after all.

_HEY! I'm not going to post until I get some reviews… PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!_


	4. The Mine

**The Mines**

**Author's Note: WOOOHOOO! Holaz from Mexico! I was bored so I wrote the next chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Edo-Kun or his beloved Ala-chan ((oh the things I would do to them if I did insert perverted chuckle)) or FullMetal Alchemist the only thing I own is see previous disclaimer.**

**Summary: Ed and Al have teamed up with a new girl, Mustang's niece, they are sent to investigate the happenings at a mine and get themselves caught in a giant military cover-up from years ago. Does the mine owner's daughter know anything about these strange happenings.**

Ed opened his eyes, they had now been in Kian since the day before and today was the day that they were to explore the mine. He looked around and noticed that his brother was back to back with Rae their heads resting together. Ed sighed and got out of the bed. He walked over to them and poked them both awake. Rae nodded awake and looked up, as did Alphonse.

"Wake up, we have work to do." Ed told them. He pulled his clothes on and saw something out of the corner of his eye. Rae had made Al turn around as she stripped her under shirt off, her bra was lying on the floor next to her. Ed's face flushed as she latched her bra and pulled her shirt back on. She caught him looking and frowned.

"Peeping Tom." She told him and smirked, pulling on her blouse and buttoning it. She pulled on her military jacket and latched it closed. Al turned around. He and Ed were also both in the typical uniform.

"C'mon… I'm hungry." Ed walked out the door.

30 minutes and 7 plates of food later…

Al and Ed followed behind Rae, she was walking faster than them because… once again… they were late. She finally arrived and waved at the foreman.

"HEY! We're the team sent up from Central." She smiled.

"Well, they sent us a pretty one this time…" The foreman smiled. "The name's Jack."

"Alright, I'm Lt. Col. Mustang and the wet blanket is my superior Colonel Edward Elric. The other one, the taller one is Lt. Col. Alphonse Elric." She told him.

"So you're the ones sent to look over the mines… young ones this time…" Jack said. Someone fell off the top of the mine and there was a cry of 'AH MOTHERLAND!' ((If you were my best friend you would know why this is funny sorry I had to throw that in…))

"What do you mean _this _time?" Ed asked the foreman who smiled.

"Nothing… nothing at all… come with me." He led them off into the mines. "Here in the Kian mines we have abundant resources of coal and some small diamond mines to the left there!" Jack shouted over the noise of the workers.

Jack led them through the entire cavern, it was huge, the middle of it was a huge pillar with bridges leading onto and off of it. In the center of this pillar was a building. A few of the workers stopped and looked up.

"We mine day in and day out, only resting on the lord's day… I am proud to say this though." Jack looked over at Rae. "Our best miner is female." He smiled. Suddenly there was a scream and one of the bridges fell.

"DAMN!" Al dove over the edge, holding onto one of the ropes, he slid down, slowing down by grinding his booted feet on the wall. He caught the girl who fell with his right hand. He held tighter to the rope, trying to slow their descent to a stop.

"AL!" Ed leaned over the side, seeing his brother.

"ED PULL US UP!" Alphonse shouted and hoisted the girl up. "Wrap your arms around my neck." He told her and she nodded. He bent one of his knees up to hold her if she fell and began to climb up the rope.

"Oh god…" Rae watched as Al slipped and almost fell again. By now the entire cavern was silent, the were watching as this alchemist struggled to pull himself and the girl up a rope.

"Hold on tight alright?" Al asked her and she nodded. "Don't let go of me." She nodded again as he suddenly let go.

"ALPHONSE!" Ed cried and suddenly there was a clap and a boom as a huge hand came out from the wall. Everyone heard a thud as both Al and the girl hit the hand.

"Sorry about that." Al groaned, sitting up. "Hey… what's your name?" Al asked the girl.

"M-me? My name's…" She paused, looking into his eyes. He had just saved her life and she hadn't thanked him. "Thank you." She hugged him tightly. Al jumped slightly, he wasn't used to a girl just hugging him out of nowhere.

"That's not your name I hope." Al smiled as she let go.

"My name's Christine people around here call me Chris." She told him.

"Christine, that's a nice name. I'm glad I got to meet you." Al smiled at her. She was wearing a pair of overalls with a sweaty and filthy undershirt on underneath it. Her hair color was hidden beneath the helmet she wore. Her eyes though were a clear cerulean blue.

"Here, we need to get back up." She told him and grabbed onto the rope that he had hung onto. She began to pull herself up and he climbed up after her, using the wall as a ladder he climbed up as did she.

"Al!" Ed shouted as Chris and Al climbed over the edge.

"Edward… I was wondering what you were doing." Al smiled.

"CHRISTINE!" Jack walked over to her. "I told you not to be in the mines! What are you doing here?"

"Dad! I wanted… wanted to you know… try! I can do it you know I can!"

"No! We lost Maria that way!" Jack shouted at her.

"Bu-but…" Chris hung her head. "Yes sir." She sighed.

"Go get cleaned up!" Jack pointed to the exit of the cave.

"Yes sir." She said and ran out.

"Now I know that you folks aren't here to just inspect the mine I know." Jack turned to them.

"You're right… we're not." Ed smiled. "We're here for a different reason altogether."

---

_Yeah so read and review… I know you will…_


	5. Doubt Full

**Doubt Full**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Pipsqueak or his taller younger brother but I love them anyways, please don't steal Rae or Chris because I have rights to them (Like Dr. Frankenstein and Frankenstein for instance)**

**Summary: Ed and Al have teamed up with a new girl, Mustang's Niece, they are sent to investigate the happenings at a mine and get themselves caught in a giant military cover-up from years ago. Does the mine owner's daughter know anything about these strange happenings.**

"Cross breeds you say? Animals combined with one another…" Jack nodded. They sat at a table together, Jack, Rae, Ed and Al.

"Yes sir… we have reason to believe that our men have disappeared into the depths of the mines. A total number of 15 military personnel have gone missing in the past 5 months here in the mine. All of them were officials sent to handle the supposed problem of a Chimera outbreak." Rae handed him a file of the men and women's profiles who disappeared. "But all present know that someone cannot just _vanish_ into thin air. It's impossible."

"Yes, I've seen these people before, they were our general overseers for a short time then we never saw them anymore, we figured they went back to Central." Jack said and the door opened. In walked a girl, about 14 or 15 in age. She had long red hair pulled back in a high pony tail her bangs feathering over her face like gentle wings, her long sideburns over her shoulders resting on her chest, her eyes were a bright blue. She was wearing a long ankle length skirt with a sleeveless shirt that was square cut and loose, her right wrist had a number of golden bangles on it, as did her left ankle.

"Ah… Chris I was wondering when you would arrive…" Jack beamed. "This is my daughter, Chris. Sorry about her appearance earlier Lt. Col. Elric." Jack beckoned her over and motioned for her to sit. "She has been helping me run the mine since her mother died."

"I see…" Edward looked at the girl. She smiled faintly.

"How do you sir. I am sorry about my previous appearance." She bowed to Alphonse. He smiled at her.

"It's quite alright." Al told her. He noticed that she had been more at home in the dirty overalls than this skirt set.

"That's all… if we have anymore questions we'll be back… don't worry… we'll sort this out soon." Rae bowed slightly to Jack then she, Al and Ed left the mine.

Later that evening Rae was lying upside down on the couch in their room, her legs over the back, her head over the seat, "What do you think?" She asked Ed. She was wearing her blouse and her pants, the blouse was unbuttoned, showing her undershirt but was still tucked in.

"I'm not sure what to think yet…" Ed replied. He was lying on his back on the bed, his arms resting behind his head.

"I know what I think though." Al told them, turning in his chair, one arm resting on the back of the chair. He turned and sat backwards, resting his chin on his arms that were on the back of the chair.

"What's that?" Rae asked.

"That Chris girl was cute." Al smiled and Ed sighed.

"You have the strangest taste in women Alphonse."

"Hmmm… I don't buy that guy's story for a minute." Rae told them.

"Yeah I think he knows something he's not telling." Al nodded. He was in his military pants and undershirt, it was a white muscle shirt. They both looked over at Ed.

"I hate to say it but you're right. I'd like to ignore this and leave this place forever… buuuut… a nagging feeling in my mind says that there's something more…" Ed frowned. He was also in his military pants but he was shirtless.

"This Jack fellow… he could use a brush and some soap." Rae laughed.

"I'd agree. But seriously… there's something else going on here…" Al nodded.

"Maybe they're hiding an Alchemist in their caverns and don't want anyone to know about it." Ed suggested. Suddenly the phone rang and Rae picked it up, she had been talking on it to her sister earlier.

"Elrics and M-U-S-tang residence, Mustang speaking how may I help you?" She asked.

"…" There was silence on the other line. Rae looked at the phone curiously then hung up.

"Who was it?" Al asked.

"No one, there wasn't anyone on the line." Rae told them then picked the phone back up. It automatically connected to the switchboard. "This is Lt. Col. Mustang, someone was just connected to my room. Could you tell me the number?"

"Miss Mustang…" There was a clicking noise. "Yes ma'am, the number was 26-890-83. Is that all?" The operator asked.

"Yes, thank you." Rae hung up. "26-890-83… that was the number… does that ring a bell for either of you?"

"Nope… rings a bell for the phone though." Al joked.

"Seriously here guys."

"Nope… like Al said." Ed shook his head.

"Hm… I don't know either… perhaps I should call them back?" Rae asked.

"I guess." Ed shrugged. Rae picked up the phone and dialed the number.

She dropped the phone as she heard the voice on the other line. She hung up and looked at Ed and Al.

"Rae? What's wrong?" Al asked her.

"Th-the number was disconnected… and has been…" She said.

"How do you know?" Ed looked at her.

"Because that number was the Fuehrer's number." She looked over at Ed and Al again who both exchanged looks.

"Fuehrer King Bradley? How do you know?"

"I thought it was familiar…" Rae looked at the phone, "I know Bradley's office number… that's why I thought it was familiar. But that was disconnected for security reasons…"

"Fuehrer King Bradley? He's gone…" Al looked at Ed.

"Not to mention the phone is cut off…"

"Then who is it?" Rae looked at them both.

----

_Short chapter for me… hehehehe… Read and Review!_


	6. I'd Kill To Fall Asleep

**I'd Kill to Fall Asleep**

**Disclaimer: Yawn I am getting really tired of these but I've been flamed before for not putting them up! I do not in any way shape or form own**

**Ed: ME!**

**Al: OR ME!**

**Roy: Me neither**

**Riza: nuh uh.**

**But I do own:**

**Rae: HIYA!**

**Chris: Hello there…**

**Summary: Ed and Al have teamed up with a new girl, Mustang's niece, they are sent to investigate the happenings at a mine and get themselves caught in a giant military cover-up from years ago. Does the mine owner's daughter know anything about these strange happenings.**

Rae rearranged herself again then sat up in frustration. She looked at the clock and sighed, it was almost 2 AM. She was restless for some reason. The hair on the back of her neck prickled and she swung around. She had sensed someone behind her but no one was there. She eyed the sleeping forms of the Elrics then stood up and looked around. She looked out the window, careful of the sleeping Al. She rested her elbows on the sill and stared out. The moon was covered partially by clouds. She sighed and traced a circle on the glass.

'_I wonder what you're thinking about… Dad.'_ Rae thought. She was wearing a long collar shirt, the sleeves reached to her finger tips. Her blonde hair was pulled up in a French plait.

"Moon old pal… I don't know what to do…" Rae whispered. She felt the dog tags around her neck and squeezed them. She rested her head on her arms on the sill, kneeling down. "I-I don't… know…" She yawned and slowly fell asleep on her arms.

---

A bang woke Rae up, it seemed to be only a few minutes later but as she looked at the clock she realized that it was almost 8 AM.

"What the hell was that?" Ed asked, sitting up.

"How should I know?" Al replied. Rae was already pulling on her military pants and pulling off her night shirt.

"Hurry!" Rae told them and pulled on her shirt, a dark evergreen turtle neck short sleeved sweater ((mouthful)) as Ed and Al began to get dressed. She pulled on her shoulder holster, a holster that normally latched across her chest and strapped over her shoulder but she just left it hanging as they heard a blood curdling shriek. She looked at Ed and Al who both charged out the door just after her.

"What in the hell?" She saw what was making the noise. There were four Chimeras roaming around the city. Suddenly it began to rain, pouring rain down on them.

"Rae! Look out!" Al called to her and she dodged to the side as one of them jumped at her. She trained her gun on the creature's chest and fired. It was blown back by the blast.

"Thanks Al!" She ran towards the mine with Ed. Al followed.

"Where're you going?" Ed shouted at her.

"I'm going into the mine!" She replied and kept running. She aimed at the lock on the gate and fired, knocking the lock off. She rammed her shoulder into the gate and shoulder rolled into the area before the mine. She screamed as one of the Chimera's jumped at her. She dodged it and landed in the mud with a splat. It charged at her again and she did a backhand spring then clapped and created a spear out of the ground. The creature ran at her but met the end of the spear as she hurled the spear like a javelin. Ed stopped for a second, she was good. She pulled out her gun again and ran into the mine.

"AL! C'MON! LET'S GET A MOVE ON!" Ed beckoned to his brother and Al nodded, following Ed. They slammed the gates shut just as the last Chimera rammed into it. Ed clapped and deconstructed it and Al flinched slightly.

Meanwhile, in with Rae. She walked cautiously along the wall, her gun held at the ready on her breast. She walked slowly across the bridge. She heard a noise behind her and she turned, training her gun where she believed the noise to be coming from. She heard the noise again and swung around, '_Where are they_?' She felt her heart beating faster then suddenly a bright light flashed in the cavern, illuminating everything. Rae covered her eyes with her arm and squinted. Her eyes opened wide as she saw what was surrounding her.

"Holy shit…" Rae was surrounded by Chimeras; they were all over the walls, on the ledges where the workers usually were.

"I see you like my creations." She heard a woman's voice and she aimed at the spot where she heard the voice. "I don't think so… you fire that gun I'll sick my pets on you."

"Who are you?" Rae demanded.

"My name? I can't tell you that but I can tell you this. If the military doesn't get its nose out of this mine I will borrow more of its operatives." The voice said. 'Where is she?' She swung in a circle, looking around. "But I know who you are… Rae Mustang… I knew it was only a matter of time before the military sent in one of their deadliest assassins… you are a living weapon you know that?"

"I was trained to kill people… I know."

"No but you were also trained to be one of the deadliest weapons the military possesses."

"Right now if you don't come down here…" She heard a laugh that echoed around the cavern.

"Come down there? Why should I come down there?" The woman chuckled, "To be killed by a girl who has no idea of the power she possesses? Or perhaps it's to be killed by one of the DSA's deadliest assassins… do you know who you are dealing with?"

"I would… perhaps if you would show your face." Rae snarled, she was getting tired of messing around with this woman. She saw out of the corner of her eye that lion chimeras were now circling her, snarling and growling.

"Very well…" Suddenly a woman appeared from above her, and landed in front of Rae. She was wearing a long white lab coat with military pants and boots, her long sleek brown hair was pulled up in a bun. Her eyes were a brilliant green. Her hands were in her pockets and she was standing with her right hip out to the side slightly. She smirked at Rae.

"Ah so this is the woman who's threatening me with all these Chimeras." Rae smirked back, "The famous Cross-Breed Alchemist… Acheille Normant." Rae stood up straight and suddenly Achielle began to laugh then she pulled out a gun and fired at Rae. She fell back, her shoulder bleeding profusely. Rae looked up as the lion Chimeras attacked.

_READ AND REVIEW!_


	7. On My Knees

**On My Knees**

**Disclaimer: AHH! Not another one! pulls hair out WHY ME! Oh well, I do not own FullMetal Alchemist and even if I did I wouldn't tell you… you stupid nosey prat.**

**Summary: Ed and Al have teamed up with a new girl, Mustang's niece, they are sent to investigate the happenings at a mine and get themselves caught in a giant military cover-up from years ago. Does the mine owner's daughter know anything about these strange happenings.**

Rae smirked to herself and pressed her hands together as the creatures leapt then pressed them on the floor, creating a long spear out of the ground. She slammed the sear into one of their chests, pushing it over the edge. Then she swung around, one of them scraping her cheek. She back hand springed to safety. She swung around only to see another one of them flying at her.

"RAE!" Ed ran over as she flinched against the wall. He clapped his hands as he ran and created a sword and dodged in front of the girl, piercing the creature's heart, pushing the sword in with all his might until it reached the hilt. Rae gasped as she saw Edward standing over her. He looked at her. "GET! RUN!" He shouted at her as the roar of the Chimeras grew louder.

Al looked over and suddenly a bit of movement caught his eye. Chris was hiding behind the stone wall. Al gasped as he saw a huge lion chimera come up behind her. "CHRIS! LOOK OUT!" He clapped his hands and created a long steel staff, he slammed the chimera with the pole, almost like a baseball, knocking it back off the ledge and into the chasm below them.

"Tha-thank you again." She whispered. "Again…"

"You're wel- hiyah!" He whacked another Chimera with the staff, knocking it off as well. "Welcome…" He smiled. "Stay behind me and don't run off… we'll get out of here soon."

"YAAH!" Rae kicked one of the chimeras off the ledge, she and Ed were back to back now, surrounded by the chimeras.

"So… you know if we die here… I'd like to know something." Ed sliced through another Chimera.

"Alright shoot." Rae fired her gun at another Chimera, knocking it off the ledge. She quickly loaded another round in.

"This is kind of an odd question… especially for a time like this… who do you fancy?" Ed shouted above the roar. He slashed another Chimera, they were like ants, the more they defeated the more there seemed to be.

"Who… who do I fancy?" Rae asked, pausing for a moment… "Lemme think about it and I'll tell you when we get out of here."

"But… how?" Ed asked her.

"Look!" She pointed above them, there was a long rope above their heads.

"What's that?" Ed swung his sword at another one of the Chimeras.

"It's a rope, a zip line almost… If I can get a boost up there we can zip line out of this cave." She told him and a chimera slashed her face, scratching her cheek. "GRRAAAAAAH!" She slammed her spear into the chimera's head, right through the skull.

"A boost eh?" Ed smirked and clapped his hands then pressed them down on the floor, suddenly the floor around the two of them rose and they reached the line.

"Why didn't you just do that in the first place?"

"Because I like a good fight." Ed told her. Rae wrapped the line around her thigh and waist then held her hand out to Ed.

"C'mon… let's get out of here." She told him and he looked at her.

"Wha-what? You want me to…"

"Colonel don't ask questions just come on." She dragged him over and wrapped one of her legs around his waist and had him wrap his arms around her neck, his face pressed between her breasts.

"When are w-AAAAAAAAAAH!" They slid off, down the rope. She turned, and fired one last shot into the Chimeras, making them even angrier. The bridges had already been cut by Al and Chris. They had escaped but Al had done one thing wrong, he had sealed off the cave. Ed clapped his hands as they ran and slammed them against the wall. The wall opened enough that they could climb out and Ed sealed it back up again.

"COME ON!" Rae dragged him off, it was still pouring. She led him under and arch, they weren't going to make it back to the hotel without fighting.

"Catch your breath, we're going to have to run for it." Ed told her, looking into the village. Suddenly he felt an arm around his neck and he turned back, only to have his lips bombarded by hers. He was shocked, unable to respond, it seemed as though his bodily functions ceased to exist. He closed his eyes and put his hands up on either side of her face as she laced her fingers through his wet hair. Lightning cracked and thunder rumbled. She pulled back, she took his breath away, her long plait over her shoulder, her sweater plastered to her chest, her pants soaked, clinging to her figure like paper maché. The lightning illuminated her face, scratched and bleeding.

"Wha-what was that about?"

"I didn't want to die one of those 'never-been-kissed'…" She told him.

"Well see it doesn't count if you kiss the person… someone has to kiss _you_… like this." He put his hands on either side of her face and brought her lips to his. She put one hand on the side of his face as he leaned back against the arch. He pulled away, leaving her breathless.

"I-I never thought I would ever say this… but Edward Elric… you are amazing you know that? You hated me when you met me the first time then… then you blush when I talk to you… and now you've just kissed me and you saved my life… what's come over you?"

"I don't know… but we better get out of here…" Ed led her out of the arch.

----

_HEY! Sorry to leave that hanging… hehehe the next chapter should surprise you… READ AND REVIEW!_


	8. Sleeping With and SLEEPING With

**Sleeping With and _Sleeping_ With**

**Disclaimer: URG! I DO NOT OWN FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST AND IF YOU DON'T KNOW THAT BY NOW YOU ARE STUPID!**

**Summary: Ed and Al have teamed up with a new girl, Mustang's niece, they are sent to investigate the happenings at a mine and get themselves caught in a giant military cover-up from years ago. Does the mine owner's daughter know anything about these strange happenings.**

Ed led her off. They squelched through the mud and walked to the door of the inn. There was only two chimeras left in the village. Out of nowhere one of them jumped at them. Rae pulled out her gun, quick as lightning and fired at the beast. It fell back but still growled.

"Let me handle this." Ed told her, putting his hand on her gun.

"No…" She dove forward and fired three times at the creature until it fell. Then the other one leapt. "DAMN!" She struggled away from it and heard Ed clap. He slammed his hands against the ground and long spikes flew up from the ground and speared the chimera, killing it.

"You're welcome again." Ed smiled.

"Thank you." She nodded to him and they both ran into the hotel. The thunder was horrible that night, she stared out the window, replaying that kiss over and over in her mind. They would be leaving for a short while the next day. She had her hair down, unbraided and hanging. _'I need a hair cut.'_ She thought, lifting a strand of her stringy wet black hair.

"Can't sleep?" She heard a voice from the bed.

"Nah… my head's too full with all that's happened tonight." She told him.

"Come on over here." He said as he saw the girl shiver, goose bumps already coating her arms and legs. She folded her arms across her chest, trying to warm herself ((and Girls we all know what happens when it's cold!))

"Now why should I do that?" She asked him. Al was out of it, sound asleep and dead to the world, with the girl Chris lying next to him, his arm across her shoulders.

"They look cozy heh?" Ed nodded his head to Alphonse.

"Yeah… hmmm…" Rae smiled mischievously. "I think I'll get him in trouble." Ed watched as Rae gently lifted Al's arm and placed it lower, around the younger girl's hips.

"You are evil…" Ed told her as she crawled across his bed to him.

"Really?" She asked him… "Remember when you asked me earlier who I fancied? I can answer you know…"

"Really?"

"Yeah… I've always had this huge crush on Havoc… thank you for helping me realize that…" She smiled.

"H-Havoc?"

"I'm just kidding… I prefer to go by the, State Alchemists should distant themselves from emotional attachments motto… I don't let emotions play a part in my work… I'm just doing my job." She smiled.

"Well score one for you… but… you look _freezing_," He opened one of his arms and she smiled then snuggled up against him and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She pulled the covers up to her chin, "You _are_ freezing…" He rubbed her arm with his free hand, trying to rid her of the goose bumps.

"I'm not going to sleep with you." She told him.

"What?" Ed looked at her.

"You heard me… I am not going to sleep with you if that's what you're thinking… we're just friends…" She told him.

"Alright… but what gave you the idea that I was even thinking about it?" Ed was curious.

"Because that's what all guys want at your age… and I will say it again… I will not sleep with you."

"Have _sex_ with me… no… sleep _next to me_ in a bed, thus "_sleeping"_ with me, yes." Ed nodded.

"Okay fine… have it your way… yes but nothing else… I don't want you touching me… other than my shoulders like you are now."

"Setting down rules _already_." Ed chuckled and she bopped him over the head with her pillow.

"Be serious, you're my superior… I wouldn't sleep with you if my life depended on it." She put the pillow back. Ed smiled at her.

"Alright… I understand… it's not like I was thinking about it anyways…" Ed responded and pulled her lips to his. "Or maybe I was." He mumbled against her lips. She practically melted in his arms. "I thought you said you weren't going to make love with me." He smirked as she allowed him to curl his other arm around her body. He was amazing. That was the only thing she could think.

His hands searched her body, covering every inch of her flesh. His heat melting her cold exterior, yet without knowing it, he melted her heart as well.

----

_Sorry that was such a short chapter for me… I had to get that out of my system… Read and Review… thankies!_


	9. The Librarian and Lt Col Hughes

**The Librarian and Lt. Col. Hughes**

**Disclaimer: MADNESS! -calms down- Alright let's set this right okay? -anger mark- I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or any of its characters! The only thing that I own is Rae… and Chris! And the story line.**

**Summary: Ed and Al have teamed up with a new girl, Mustang's niece, they are sent to investigate the happenings at a mine and get themselves caught in a giant military cover-up from years ago. Does the mine owner's daughter know anything about these strange happenings.**

Scieszka walked over, carrying yet another precarious pile of books. Ed stood up and helped her as she walked over to the desk.

"Thanks Edward… what're you doing in here? I thought you got your bodies back already?" Scieszka looked at him.

"We did… but I had a question for you…"

"Uh huh… what's that?"

"What do you know about Lt. Col. Rachel Mustang?" Ed asked.

"L-Lieutenant Colonel… Rae huh? Well not much… no one in the military knows anything about her, she just showed up one day and passed the exam. Mustang's her uncle and he loves it, her being the second youngest State Alchemist and a female of course the self righteous man would want to… everything else is top secret information."

"Scieszka what would I have to do this time to get you to share those files with me?" Ed leaned over the desk as she put the books down.

"Sir?" She looked up, Ed's face was right in front of her.

"What do I have to do?"

"Nothing. Do you really think I'm going to give you the files?" Scieszka told him.

"Please Scieszka… I know she can use multiple alchemic abilities at one time and she has incredible accuracy with a handgun. What is she?"

"She's a high ranking official in the State Military… now if you'll excuse me." Scieszka turned and walked into the back.

"So you're digging into matters that don't concern you again huh Ed?" Ed felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over his shoulder at Hughes.

"Yeah… yeah I guess." Ed nodded.

"Well how about letting an old man help you?"

"Okay…" Ed allowed Hughes to lead him off, Scieszka shook her head as she watched them go.

"You need to see this." Hughes led Ed down and unfamiliar hallway. Ed looked around and then gasped as he saw what Hughes was motioning to. Hughes put a finger to his lips to caution Ed to be quiet.

"C'mon Rae… your time injured last time was 45 seconds… you've got a minute and 2!" Roy called to her. She was dodging through a course of ropes, pits and bars.

"I KNOW!" She called back and landed on one of the bars, balancing on just her feet, nothing else. Ed watched as she swung back down by a rope and dove across the finish.

"Hmmm… what's slowing you down Rae?" Riza asked her. Rae shrugged as Roy handed her a bottle of water. She drank it down.

"_She did all that without even breaking a sweat?"_ Ed whispered to Hughes and Hughes nodded then hushed him again, pointing for him to watch.

"Alright let's go to the targets, we'll come back later." Roy called and motioned to someone.

"No… Uncle Roy how about that match you promised me… remember?" She eyed him.

"A match huh?" Roy handed his jacket to Riza who sighed and rolled her eyes, moving off to the side.

"Yeah… What? Don't think that you can beat your niece?" She smirked, raising her hand up.

"I don't know… perhaps!" Roy ran forward, pulling a sword out of a sheath that he had picked up.

"NO you don't!" She dodged to the side and put her hand on his head. He swung back around and she blocked the flat of the blade with her arm.

"Stronger now…" Roy retorted.

"But not stronger than me!" She slid her arm up the blade then forced it over with her shoulder, knocking Roy back. He slid backwards and smiled.

"You're improving… but not improved enough!" Roy ran at her again and she dodged him, pressing her hand on his head and knocking him to the ground. He rolled and flipped back up again only to turn and see Rae running towards him, she jumped up and came down, Roy held up the sword, putting his free hand on the flat of the blade, using it as a shield. Her heel hit the blade and for a second to those watching it seemed as thought the two were frozen in mid air. Then she fell back, sliding on one knee. Roy tossed the blade to the side and unbuttoned his white shirt.

"I don't want to get this dirty." He handed it to Riza who looked at him funny. Rae was already in her evergreen sweater-shirt. He had a small amount of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

"Not bad Uncle, you're improving… perhaps one day the master with surpass the student." Rae smiled as they two circled almost like a pair of dogs before a fight.

"_They're amazing!"_ Ed whispered to Hughes and he nodded.

"_I know… She's the deadliest weapon we have in our arsenal… she knows it too… we've sent her on numerous missions… she's the perfect model of a military officer. Riza's the same way… but Rae's surpassed even Roy. Her senses have been perfected using modern technology, like a cat's. She's the only woman in our military who can bench press 400 lbs. and yet look how small and lithe she is."_ Hughes nodded.

"Riza… how about you come out here?" Roy asked. Riza looked at him.

"Are you crazy sir?"

"No, c'mon… you haven't fought your rival yet." Roy walked over and pulled his shirt back on. Riza eyed him for a second then sighed. She pulled off her jacket. She smirked at Roy's niece as she walked out into the ring.

"NO Alchemy you got it… you little cheater…" Riza told her, letting her hair down. Rae swept her hair out of her face.

"The military's deadliest assassins up against each other? What in the _hell_ is Roy _thinking_?" Hughes said.

"I don't know but this oughta be good." Ed watched the two girls.

"Whomever is knocked out of the ring first loses." Roy told the girls.

"RIGHT!" They said together.

"Ready? Steady girls… GO!" Roy clicked the stopwatch and Riza ran at her opponent.

"Too slow!" Rae put her hands on the lieutenant's shoulders, turned around and landed on her feet behind her, until Riza went down and kicked her feet out from under her. Rae flipped over and her heel slammed into Riza's jaw.

"Damn…" Riza righted herself and went down again, this time though she sprung back up and swung her leg over, her foot landing in Rae's stomach. "Oops… sorry…" Riza said in a sing song voice. Rae growled and grabbed her ankles, pulling her down.

"Get outta the way!" Rae sprung up and swung her leg around, aiming for Riza's face. Riza saw this at the last second and brought her arm up to block the blow. Roy gasped as did the rest as Rae, using her sister's arm, twisted in mid air to spin, her other leg coming up and slamming Riza in the back. Riza choked as Rae landed a few feet away from her.

"Try dodging THIS!" Riza pulled her gun out and fired at Rachel.

"Fine!" Rae dove to the side as the bullets rained around her, one just barely scraping her cheek and arm. She pulled out her own and fired straight back.

"Wasn't expecting that was she?" Hughes chuckled as Riza twisted in the air, dodging the return fire. She trained her own gun on a spot about 15 centimeters to the left of Rae's skull. She fired and Rae swung to the side and it hit her right where Riza had expected it to, it scraped her skull, almost hitting her temple full on. Rae was thrown back and landed outside the ring. Riza gasped and put the gun away.

---

_Uhhh… yeah…. Sorry I have been wanting to get that fight out of my system for some time now… yeah… read and review… all this stuff will be explained later._


	10. The Military's Greatest Assassins

**The Military's Greatest Assassins**

**Disclaimer: Getting really bored of these guys… really bored spot light my name is Degiko-chan, does that look anything like Hiromu Arakawa? NOPE! I DO NOT own FullMetal Alchemist, sigh I wish I did though.**

**Summary: Ed and Al have teamed up with a new girl, Mustang's niece, they are sent to investigate the happenings at a mine and get themselves caught in a giant military cover-up from years ago. Does the mine owner's daughter know anything about these strange happenings?**

Ed stared at Rae's body. She had slid along the ground, her temple bleeding and stopped right in front of the pillar Ed and Hughes were hiding behind. Both he and Hughes turned tail and ran out the door as Roy and Riza ran over to Rae's side.

"Rae? _Rae_!" Roy shook her lightly to get no response, "Now you've done it." Roy scowled at Riza.

"Me? It was _Your_ bright idea Einstein… you know how I get… thanks to your training…" Riza told him as they lifted Rae up.

"_You_ agreed to do it…" Roy argued back as they walked down the hallway.

"Me? _No sir_… you just _walked off_ so I just thought what harm could it do!"

"What _harm_? _What HARM_? LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID LIEUTENANT! YOU HAVE PUT OUR BEST ASSASSIN OUT OF SERVICE!" Roy shouted back.

"ROY! IT'S JUST A SCRATCH! SHE'LL BE BACK ON HER FEET IN NO TIME!" Riza cried. Hughes and Ed looked at each other and flinched as the door slammed. They were hiding in the janitor's closet. Suddenly the door opened and they both fell out, Ed first then Hughes on top of him.

"Hey Roy… hehehe…" Maes laughed nervously. Roy's left eye twitched.

"How much did you two see?" Roy snarled at them and both flinched.

"What do you mean?" Ed asked innocently.

"Don't screw with me FullMetal, how much did you see?" Roy growled again, lifting up Hughes, standing him up then picking up Ed by the front of his jacket.

"BYEE!" He and Hughes took off down the hallway.

"ELRIC!" Roy roared and ran after them. They ran as fast as they could down the hallway. Hughes looked over his shoulder.

"HE'S CATCHING UP ED! HURRY! MY OFFICE!" They dashed into Maes' office and he slammed the door shut and leaned against it with Ed, both breathing hard. Suddenly the both jumped as there was a loud bang and the door shook as Roy apparently rammed it.

"WAHHH! He's still trying to get in!" Ed shouted and they braced themselves as Roy rammed the door again. Ed clapped and turned the door into steel as Roy rammed it again. There was a loud thud and a bang.

"SHIT! ELRIC! GET YOUR LITTLE ASS OUT HERE!" Roy snarled through the door.

"I don't think I will…" Ed retorted through the door.

"Roy! Just go back to your office and calm down!" Maes told him.

----

Kinda short… but fun to write… hehehehe… READ AND REVIEW!


	11. Angel Without Wings

**Angel Without Wings**

**Disclaimer: HELLO again. I do not own Edo-kun or Ala-chan so don't piss me off anymore.**

**Summary: Ed and Al have teamed up with a new girl, Mustang's niece, they are sent to investigate the happenings at a mine and get themselves caught in a giant military cover-up from years ago. Does the mine owner's daughter know anything about these strange happenings?**

Ed walked behind the Colonel, his head hung. Roy led him to a room and opened the door. Rae looked over and Ed gasped. He had thought that he was in trouble. She was in a white long-sleeved ankle length dress, it was off the shoulder though and a golden chain could be seen, the dog tags on top of the soft cotton fabric. Her head was bandaged and Riza was sitting next to her. She stood and saluted Roy as he moved to the side and she almost dropped dead. Ed was standing behind Roy, one of his eyes hidden from view because of his bangs. He had his hands in his pockets and his jacket was off. God he was good looking. She felt her heart beat faster as he took a step towards her, her face flushed as she remembered the night in Kian. He looked up but was unable to meet her eyes.

"You have 15 minutes, Riza come with me." Roy beckoned to her and the two of them walked out and Ed shut the door behind them.

"Edward… I'm sorry… Sorry you had to see all that…" She looked at the ground.

"So you're an assassin? Is that it?"

"Sorta, see Riza and I were specially trained by my uncle and a few others we are basically human machines, we were trained to be human weapons for the military's arsenal because no one would suspect a couple of girls to be the military's best weapons." Rae walked forward, backing Ed up against the wall.

"So you're a living weapon?" Ed asked her. She nodded and moved forward more. "do-uh… "living weapons" go out to dinner?"

"I guess… but…" He watched her, wanting to kiss her again so badly.

-----

"Roy are you sure this is conventional?" Riza asked him as they ran to the surveillance room. "Move!" She said to Breda who was staring boredly at the screen.

"Ye-yes ma'am." Breda moved over.

"Yes Riza… she has an extremely hard time controlling her emotions… so just maybe… I hate to admit this but I think I've found her wings…" Roy told her using a term that only Riza understood.

"What are you two watching?" Falman looked over.

"We're not sure yet…" Roy replied and pressed a button, moving the video camera so that they could watch the two.

----

"Rae… I…" Suddenly she moved forward quickly and their lips met again, wiping his mind of everything but this girl. He clasped his lips over hers, overpowering her, lacing his fingers through the soft luscious hair at the nape of her neck. His other hand slipped down her body, down the curve of her buttocks and down her thigh. She lifted her leg, resting it in the slight curve of his waist as he slid her skirt up her thigh. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in closer. Then suddenly she whispered something in his ear.

"_They're in the control room watching us…"_

-----

There was a wolf whistle from the small crowd of people that were now watching the screen. Breda, Roy, Falman, Fuery, Armstrong, Hughes, Havoc and Bloch were now watching the screen. Al walked by and saw Riza shaking her head exasperatedly.

"What's going on in there?" Al asked her, stopping.

"Just a bunch of idiots watching their favorite form of entertainment…" Riza beckoned him in and pointed to the screen.

"Is that Ed?" Al asked as another whistle was let loose.

"I brought the popcorn!" Bloch walked in with popcorn.

"Good hurry…" Roy told him.

"Are you sure he's never kissed before?" Havoc asked Al.

"Not that I know of… why?" Al asked. ((Well you were asleep… LMAO))

"Looks like he's kissed to me." Breda chuckled, looking over at Fuery who, although he was still interested, was blushing slightly.

"Well you expect me to know everything about my brother? Hell I don't know half as much about him as people think… he's more likely to clam up around me than say something to me." Al told them. They were all paying attention to Al now and Riza chuckled.

"Hey, what's going on in here?" Rae asked, walking in with Ed's arms around her waist.

"Nothing we're just…" Roy answered and everyone exchanged looks then did a double take to the screen then back at Ed and Rae.

"I told you this wasn't a good idea…" Riza laughed.

"Uhhh…" The men scattered as they noticed that Ed wasn't smiling, he looked almost on the brink of explosion. His eye was twitching slightly and his knuckles were white.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU WOULD DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" The FullMetal Alchemist shouted, "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE A COLONEL AND LOOK AT YOU! WATCHING OTHER PEOPLE ON THE SCREEN LIKE A 7 YEAR OLD! I WOULD EXPECT SOMETHING LIKE THAT FROM A FRESH STATE ALCHEMIST NOT A BATTLE SCARRED AND WEATHERED STATE ALCHEMIST SUCH AS YOURSELF!"

"Stop your screaming." Roy told him. "We were just running a test…" Roy looked over at Rae… "And it seems that you passed it…" Rae looked at the ground and Ed looked at her curiously.

-----

_Dun dun dun… Is Ed falling in love with Rae? And what about Chris? Where is she… and WHERE THE HELL HAS AL BEEN? ((like I know… I only wrote the damn story)) READ AND REVIEW!_


	12. A Coal Miner's Daughter

**A Coal Miner's Daughter**

**Author's Note: HEY! Sorry it took me soooooo long to write this chapter… I had TONS of stuff to do because see that Hurricane.. Emily… it was heading directly towards the city where I was so we had to up and leave, yeah a two day car trip across Mexico, loved it ((BTW never ever rest your feet under a chair at the Hilton, I scraped my foot so bad that it kept bleeding for 3 hours))**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FullMetal Shorty or Alphonse Elric. I own Kady Mustang and Chris Sinclair!**

**Summary: Ed and Al have teamed up with a new girl, Mustang's niece, they are sent to investigate the happenings at a mine and get themselves caught in a giant military cover-up from years ago. Does the mine owner's daughter know anything about these strange happenings?**

Chris smiled up at Al as he walked back into the room. He had been keeping her at an Inn and paying for her stay.

"Thank you… thank you again… you saved my life, then you save my life again, then you pay for my keep… I don't know how to thank you." Chris smiled. She had been under Alphonse's care for almost a week now. She smiled as he handed her a steaming cup of tea that she had asked for.

"Thank you sir." She nodded.

"It's my pleasure." Al sat down next to her and smiled as she took a sip and then stared at the liquid. "Is it… t-too tart…?"

"No… I've never had tea like this… what is it?" She asked in genuine interest.

"It's my mother's recipe, Caraway(1)tea." Al told her.

"Caraway? What's that?" She took another sip of the enticing brew.

"It's an herb only found in certain places around Amestris."

"An herb…? I didn't know Alchemist used herbs."

"A-alchemist? How'd you?"

"Because of that show you put on saving me, both times. My father dabbled in alchemy once." She told him.

"Has anyone ever told you that you are extremely perceptive?" Al said, then to himself he mumbled, _'And extraordinarily beautiful.'_

"And what?" She looked over at him.

"N-nothing… sorry." Al spluttered.

"You're rather interesting you know that? I've never met anyone quite like you." Chris smiled at the young man.

"R-Really?" He couldn't figure out why he was so nervous, she was so pretty… his face flushed as his mind began to wander.

"You're blushing." She laughed, "What are you thinking about?" She brought her face in front of his and his face flushed darker as he tried to move away from her. "Silly boy." She giggled.

"You're pretty." He let that slip out before his face flushed, if possible, even darker. She blinked at him.

"Me? Y-You think so? Thank you… that was nice of you." She smiled. Al nodded.

"Yeah… I mean no I'm sorry… I mean not that you _aren't_ but… I didn't mean to say that… I'm not saying that you aren't pretty because you _are_…" Al tried to explain and she laughed at him again.

"You are so cute… you can stop trying to explain I understand." She smiled and Al leaned forward, brushing his lips against hers, it was the first time he had done anything like that. Her face grew flushed as he instinctively pushed deeper into the kiss. "Well… I guess that explained everything…"

"S-sorry… I better get going…" Al stood and pulled his black jacket on over his uniform. "C-call me if you need anything else." He told her and ran out of the room.

"Ooookay… he's so uncomfortable around girls for some reason…" Chris watched him leave out the window. "I hope he gets over that."

_Read and Review if you would please… I AM BEGGING PEOPLE! I will only post ch.13 if I get 10 reviews… I'm counting on you!_


	13. Al's Day Out

**-Al's Day Out-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal or his adorable little brother Alphonse but I do own Kady and Chris (and the heated kisses that are coming up in the near future!)**

**Summary: Ed and Al have teamed up with a new girl, Mustang's niece, they are sent to investigate the happenings at a mine and get themselves caught in a giant military cover-up from years ago. Does the mine owner's daughter know anything about these strange happenings.**

**AND FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE FORGOTTEN:**

**The story so far:**

**Al and Ed meet Kady and are sent on a mission to discover the strange happenings at the mine. (Basically the same thing that the summary says) There Al rescues Chris, the mine owner's daughter and some strange guy jumped off the side of the mine screaming 'AH MOTHERLAND'. The threesome (mind out of the gutter pervert) is attacked by chimeras created by a woman called the Crossbreed Alchemist. From there the group, now with Chris, returns to Central. Ed and Hughes see a special training exercise that Kady is put through and discover that she and Riza are the military's greatest weapons. Kady loses in a fight to Riza and collapses. Ed and Hughes are discovered and punished. Ed visits Kady and Roy and Riza (along with the rest of the lieutenants) watch them kiss until Kady informs Ed that they are being watched. Ed gets pissed off and kicks the crap out of Roy. Then the last chapter that you all read was with Al and Chris, Al makes Chris tea and ends up kissing her at the end of the chapter. THERE YOU ARE! That's your story so far and here-after much hesitation- is a little breather, just a silly little thing all about Alphonse and his reputation and the way people act towards him…**

**Reads**

Al walked along the streets of Central looking around. It wasn't as if he hadn't seen it all already but he was bored and he had nothing better to do. So the military garbed lieutenant colonel walked into a coffee shop, pulling his black over jacket off and hanging it up. The girls who were manning the shop almost fainted, it was the younger Elric brother, the one who had taken his brother's tribute to the next level, continuing his hero of the people mantra.

"Your usual sir?" One of the girls asked and he nodded walking by and taking a seat at his usual table.

'_Strange girls they are._' Al never quite understood what their obsession was with him. AN: Besides the fact that he's drop dead gorgeous!

"Jesse hurry up with that coffee. Sorry Lt. Col. We're a little slow today." Kim walked over and set down a hot roll and the newspaper.

"It's quite alright… I don't mind waiting, you should take care of your customers who were here before me." He told her as he picked up the roll and paper.

"But sir we would never forgive ourselves if-"

"Okay how about this…" Al stood up and walked behind the counter behind Kim. "I'll wait. I have nothing better to do."

"Behind the counter sir?"

"There's not a problem is there girls?" Al asked as he sat down behind the counter.

"N-no sir!" The two saluted Al and turned back to what they were doing.

A little while Alphonse walked out of the shop sipping on his coffee, chuckling under his breath. The two girls had become so flustered with him behind the counter that they eventually gave him his coffee just so they could work. He walked down the street and smiled at a little girl she beamed back and the mother tugged her away.

"Sorry Colonel… Millie don't do that." Her mother scolded.

"No it's quite alright, I smiled first. They say that if you smile at someone and they smile back their day will brighten up." Al knelt down next to the girl and put his hand on top of her head, "Isn't that right Millie?"

"Thank you Lt. Col. Elric. Come on Millie your father's waiting at the station." Millie and her mother walked away. Al smiled and waved at Millie then turned and walked through the crowd. He was a 23 year old in a 16 year old's body, and much to his brother's dismay, 6'4" and still growing. He walked down the street and turned into another store, his favorite book store. It was a small warm and welcoming shop, cozy and stuffed with any book you could call to mind. When you opened the door the smell of spices and old books would float into your nostrils, along with the distinct smell of moldy book bindings.

"Dr. Elric. How are you today?" The shopkeeper, called Monk by visitors, walked forward and warmly welcomed him.

"I'm fine Monk how's your arthritis today?"

"Doing much better my fine sir all thanks to you." Monk bowed low and Al laughed and hung his black jacket and his military jacket on the rack and rolled up his sleeves.

"I bet you've got all sorts of things for me to do today." Al usually helped around town doing odd jobs for the people, especially Monk who was going on about 98 years old. Monk was an old slouched man with a young heart but sadly wasn't able to get around as he used to so Alphonse would usually help the old man by running his errands or stacking books. But this tie, what shocked Al was who was standing in the back room.

"Yes I do but first, Alphonse I want you to meet my new assistant, Chris, Chris darling come here." Monk beckoned and Chris walked out. Al blinked, she was dazzling in rags or riches it didn't matter she was wearing a simple long sleeved dress that reached her ankles with a dust apron and her red hair was pulled back under a bandana.

"A-Alphonse?" She choked, waving dust out of her face.

"You know each other then? Good. That spares me from the explanations." Monk smiled from behind his glasses, which magnified his eyes like a pair of over sized bug's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Al asked her.

"Well I heard that there was another alchemist around here that wasn't with the state so I asked around and that led me here, I saw that he needed help and I decided to do just that." Chris smiled and Al sighed then laughed.

"What's so funny?" The old man asked.

"N-nothing Monk… I just think this whole thing is a little strange but I better get to work. Jeebus, is it hot in here or what?" Al stretched and Monk led him off to show him the multiple towers of books that he needed to stack.

The bell on the door rang and Al looked up and smiled wiping his forehead off. Sweat was dripping off him from the extreme sweltering heat in the shop.

"Alphonse! I had a hunch that you'd be here!" Ed walked over to his younger brother who was sitting atop a book shelf petting Monk's old fat cat, Tomkins.

"Nii-san I was wondering where you were!" Al laughed. Ed frowned.

"C'mon we have to go, we've got a new assignment. MAKE LIKE SERGEANT YORK ALPHONSE!" Ed shouted and Al fell off the top shelf and landed on his butt.

"Aye aye Ni-san." Al laughed and pulled both of his jackets on.

"Leaving already?" Monk asked.

"Yeah, don't worry old man… I'll be back I promise, careful with that arthritis now you hear!" Al was dragged out the door by Ed.

_Okay that was just a cute little breather that I've been dying to write for a while, don't worry I won't disappoint you next time… its all action and fighting in the next chapter... FullMetal vs. Rouge. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW I want to know what you think!_


	14. FullMetal Vs Rouge

**-FullMetal vs. Rouge-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Pipsqueak or his brother now dubbed FullSteel by my friend…. All I own is Chris and Rae heehee**

**Summary: Ed and Al have teamed up with a new girl, Mustang's niece, they are sent to investigate the happenings at a mine and get themselves caught in a giant military cover-up from years ago. Does the mine owner's daughter know anything about these strange happenings.**

"Have you seen Rae?" Ed walked into Roy's office and Roy hummed for a second.

"Nope, but she's likely downstairs kicking the said 'Brass Balls' off of the ego maniacs known as my military." Roy said, not taking his eyes off of his paperwork.

"I'll go check there then." Ed walked out. As he approached the gym under Central he looked in the window in the door.

"YAH!" Rae dropped down and pulled a leg sweep, knocking her opponent onto the floor. She was wearing a tight black t-shirt with a pair of long loose white shorts. Her right knee was wrapped up and her long black hair was pulled back into a topknot. Her right hand and wrist were wrapped in cloth as was her right upper arm. Her left hand, wrist and lower arm were wrapped as well. Her opponent, a young man staggered to his feet.

"Alright Rae! I think we need someone else in there, those prosthetics are doing great! I can't believe how much they've improved… anyone think they can take her on?" Al shouted. Rae walked over and took a drink from a water bottle.

"C'mon… I want a challenge, you hot shots think you're all that… there's a lot more to fighting than just muscle. You have to have savvy, predict your opponent's moves men…" Rae walked over to the crowd. "You guys are the pride of the military… come on and show your talents off…" She walked off, "If you have any."

"Jack, Alright, get in there." Al nodded, leaning on the railing around the ring. Rae smiled.

"We got a brave one here…" She shrugged and pulled her hands in front of her in an attack stance. "Bring it on…" She beckoned to him and Al started the clock as Jack sprinted across and swung his fist at her. She twisted to the side and used the momentum to bring her leg up and swing her heel into his jaw. He ducked and swung his leg down, knocking her onto her back. She twisted to the side as he made to pile drive her. She flipped back up and he turned around.

"C'mon Jack, this is an anything goes ring… Alchemy is acceptable." Al shouted. Jack smiled and spun around as Rae jumped towards him, a fingerless glove on his hand with a transmutation circle on it was the thing that met her. Her heel landed on his arm and she pushed back, flipping over, sliding on the ground.

"Good job, you blocked my move." She coiled herself up and flew towards him again and this time, instead of her foot, her hands hit his arm as he blocked her attack, she swung her leg up and her knee landed square in his stomach, knocking him over. He pulled himself back up and held up his arm. The transmutation circle on his glove glowed and he blasted flames at her. She turned her head to the side and simply caught the ball in her hand. "You think that's fire power… some State Alchemist… now let me show you what a real State Alchemist can do." She brought her hands in front of her and the fire ball grew larger, her swung her arm back and pitched the fire towards him. He dove down and off the ring.

"Oh you're no fun." She frowned as Al stopped the watch. The door opened to reveal Edward who walked in.

"Hey! Colonel FullMetal!" One of the contenders said. Al nodded to him.

"You're just in time to see Rae beat the crud out of these guys. Anyone else want to try?"

"How about you Colonel?" One of them looked at Ed.

"Yeah… you can take her…" Another chimed in. Soon the entire gym was cheering for him.

"Well… I'm not very good… kinda rusty…" Ed smiled sheepishly.

"You rusty is better than these guys warmed up." Al replied.

"I guess she's really beat the tar out of you guys huh? Alright…" He pulled off his shirt and boots. Rae and a few of the other ladies in the gym watched with interest as he stripped down to the shorts that he had on over his boxers and his black muscle shirt. He stretched as he walked onto the rink and Rae smiled.

"Good luck… no one's beaten me yet." She heard a cough from behind her and looked over her shoulder at Al. "Except for your brother, he's their hero. But neither of you could beat me now with these prosthetics, even with a tag team between the two."

"I can take the bet… you want to take it Rae?" Al grinned.

"Alright, you two cannot beat me with a tag team… you can switch off whenever you want… but I get one thing going for me…"

"What's that?"

"I get to use Alchemy and you don't… its equivalent exchange isn't it?" She smirked. Not that she was going to use Alchemy. She took an attack stance as Ed did.

"Get moving!" Al shouted and Rae flew towards Ed. He twisted to the side and brought his knee up as she twisted her legs around using a leg sweep. He fell back onto his back and flipped back over as she landed and ran towards him, springing into the air. He brought his arm up to block her blow and her foot landed on his arm. She lifted off his arm and put her hands on his shoulders, to all watching it was as if she were moving in slow motion as she swung her leg around and slammed her foot into his jaw. He flew over and hit the railing and she landed on the ground. Ed looked at Al and he nodded. He pulled off his military jacket, pants and boots, leaving him in his shorts over his boxers and his white muscle shirt. He gave Ed a high five as he walked off. Rae took a drink of water as Al walked on. Everyone cheered.

"TAKE HER DOWN AGAIN!" A voice shouted. By now a huge crowd had gathered from All over the Central building to watch the fight. It was the chance of a life time, FullMetal and FullSteel ((AN: This was made up by me friend for some strange reason and for loss of names I used it… sowwy)) versus Rouge. She walked up to Al, circling him. He coiled himself and pounced at her, they tumbled across the rink and he slammed her back up against the railing. She grimaced as everyone heard a crack. She pulled her knee up and rammed it between his legs and he fell back.

"Tha-that was a low blow." Al choked and stood back up, his face still showing traces of pain.

"Well you pulled the same my dear friend…" She dove forward and slammed her elbow into his stomach; he braced himself and sung his fist up, driving it into her stomach. She fell back and landed on her back, choking on her breath. There was a roar as she flinched and put her hand to her stomach, not getting up. Al smiled and stretched his arms above his head, turning to the crowd behind him.

"AL!" Ed shouted and Al swung around just as Rae flew at him and swung her foot into his face, knocking him backwards out of the ring. He slammed to the ground on his back and Rae panted, smirking. Ed grimaced then ran onto the fighting ring. "Now you have to face me… just me." He took an attack stance and she panted and faced him.

"I-I can take you." She choked and the entire crowd sucked in breath as Al sat up. They all knew Rae was badly injured from Al's last blow. One of her eyes were still closed in pain. She gritted her teeth and took an attack stance. Al leaned over the railing and watched, cracking his jaw, he had to admit, the girl was good.

"Are you sure you want to do this? I mean Lieutenant; we can postpone the end until you're healed." Ed frowned nervously. He didn't want to hurt her too bad. She panted and shook her head.

"I can do this." Rae breathed. Roy sucked in air, pleading for her not only because he hoped that his training had worked but because she was his niece… and he loved her, despite the rumors; he was excited about the fight but much more worried about the horrible condition Rae was in.

"Rouge. Rouge. Rouge." The chant began from part of the crowd. "FullMetal. FullMetal. FullMetal." Came the chant from the other side. Now there were two sides, one for each. Rae coughed violently and a small amount of blood spilled into her hand and she twisted to the side and swung her leg up, Ed caught it between his hands and spun her around. She flipped over and landed a square shot in his jaw. His head flew back and she coughed again. She was bleeding internally; Al must have broken a couple of her ribs. She panted heavily, one eye still closed in pain. She felt her head spin and she took a few step forward and almost collapsed but Ed caught her.

"Rae we have to stop this now…"

"A-and what? Forfeit to you?" She choked, Ed had to admit she was tough, but now she was just in denial.

"I'll forfeit." Ed told her.

"Nope." Suddenly she pulled a ribbon out and pulled it around his neck, pulling it into a tight loop. He choked slightly and she kissed his neck tenderly and felt shivers run down his spine. "I told you that you couldn't beat me." She murmured and the entire crowd burst into cheers.

_Alright that was just for fun… I've been wanting to do that scene for a while too, I know that it was a little choppy but hey, give me a break I haven't done a fight scene for a while._


	15. Hazy Thoughts Pt 1

**-Hazy Thoughts Part 1-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist You shoulda seen the look on your face I'm just kidding, no really I don't own it but I do own everything about this story! SO DON'T YOU TAKE IT!**

**Summary: Ed and Al have teamed up with a new girl, Mustang's niece, they are sent to investigate the happenings at a mine and get themselves caught in a giant military cover-up from years ago. Does the mine owner's daughter know anything about these strange happenings.**

Ed walked down the steps to the dorm bath and sighed softly, turning on the tap to the round bath tub. He put his towel down next to it and peeled his clothes off, sinking into the steaming hot water.

"Colonel?" Rae walked in and Ed sunk deeper into the tub, blowing bubbles into the water. "I wondered who else would be in here…" Rae smiled.

"Hullo lieutenant." Rae pouted for a moment, the hot water was marring her view. She then decided to be cruel. She slowly peeled off her sweaty clothes and pulled her wraps off. "R-rouge what are you doing?" Ed choked as she slowly slid into the bathtub, resting on her knees, straddling his hips. He gulped and eyed her as she slowly stretched her self up along his body.

"Joining you." Was the low reply. He felt his breath catch in his chest and his face turned pink as her body brushed lightly against his. She rested her elbows on his shoulders and slid beneath him pulling him up into her lap and wrapping her legs around his waist. His face turned bright red as he felt her breasts press against his back.

_DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN! WHY IS SHE DOING THIS? WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?_ Ed's mind screamed at him. He wanted to say the things that were swirling around in his head but his throat was in knots. "K-Rae?" He managed to choke as she began to paralyze him, kissing the nape of his neck and tracing a seemingly cold path across his shoulders. His thoughts grew hazy as she slid her hands up his front, tracing a path from the silky skin of his hips up his powerful abdomen and chest. _LEAVE ME ALONE! God she's beautiful though, NO NO NO! What in the… she's got a nice set of breas- NO! EDWARD STOP THIS! Stop thinking about her like that Ed god damn it I wish she would- she's amazing- STOP! _Ed jolted out of the tub and scampered over to the lockers, his hands in front of him. Rae looked over curiously.

"What's wrong?" She asked with sincere concern. She gave him a quick smirk and decided to pick on him, "Oh, yes, that's called an erection dear don't worry its perfectly natural." Ed's face flushed even more, making him feel like his face was burning off.

"I know that… THAT'S NOT IT ANYWAYS!" He shouted, his face still burning. She stepped out of the bath tub and Ed's eyes locked on her breasts, which jiggled slightly as she jumped out. He felt his ears burning now, his head was pounding. She sighed and pulled her long hair down, allowing the long wavy locks to fall around her shoulders.

_God she's beautiful more so than even Riza! Those must be at least C's! The way her hair falls across her face… she's gorgeous… _his mind went rampant with thoughts about this beauty before him. She walked over and pressed him up against the cold lockers. _ARE YOU JUST GOING TO LET HER STAY DOMINANT MAN? KISS HER NOW!_ His brain screamed at him. He cupped her chin in his hand and forcefully brought her lips to his. Her own face flushed as his other hand pressed against the small of her back, pulling her into him. He deepened the kiss running his tongue across her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck, soundly lacing her fingers into his long hair, tangling her hands in the mess of buttercup blonde. He reversed their position, pressing her back into the lockers, firmly planting one of his legs between hers. _WHAT AM I DOING? HELLO HAVE THE LIGHTS GONE OUT UP THERE? WHO'S CONTROLLING THIS GUY? CARNAL DESIRES? STOP THIS RIGHT NOW EDWARD ELRIC! STOP STOP STOP STOP STOP STOOOOOOOP! _The small piece of his mind that was not focusing on getting her into his bed screamed. _HELLO? EARTH TO CAVE MAN! ELRIC GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF THE CLOUDS! DROP THE GIRL AND PUT YOUR HANDS BEHIND YOUR HEAD! NOOOOW! _Ed pulled away, peeling his body reluctantly away from her.

"What…? Where are you…? Edward?" She tried to speak but Ed just scooped up his things and ran out of the room. Rae frowned, letting the water out and snapped angrily, almost barbecuing Havoc who had just walked in. She wrapped her towel around herself and walked out of the room leaving a very scared and confused Havoc.

_Alright that was hilarious to write Read and Review, trust me I will get around to the actual sex bit… in a little while, next chap maybe…_


	16. Hazy Thoughts Pt 2

**-Hazy Thoughts Part 2-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist gasp betcha that shocked you out of your seats right? The hairs standing up on the back of your necks lmao**

**Summary: Ed and Al have teamed up with a new girl, Mustang's niece, they are sent to investigate the happenings at a mine and get themselves caught in a giant military cover-up from years ago. Does the mine owner's daughter know anything about these strange happenings?**

Ed walked out of the shower later in the evening, pulling his black pajama bottoms on he fell onto his bed with a soft sigh. He was still freaked out about what had happened earlier in the day with Rae. He could still feel her gentle hands sliding up his damp body and those kisses on his shoulders. He shuddered slightly and slowly began to relax as he thought about the younger girl then soon fell into a deep sleep.

Deep into the night Rae snuck out of her room and crept down the hallways of Central towards the men's dorms. She was wearing shimmering silver silk pajamas, her blonde hair was hanging around her shoulders. She slowly pushed open Edward's door and cautiously walked in, shutting the door closed behind her. She waited with bated breath to see if Ed would stir. He didn't. She crept over to his bed and looked at his sleeping form and once again decided to mess with him. She gently kissed the back of his neck and then down the nape and across his shoulders again. Her moist kisses shocked him to attention.

"K-Rae?" He spluttered and felt a nod into his neck and then a path kissed down his spine. It was then that he noticed that his spine was not the only thing that was standing at attention.

"Yup… who else were you expecting? Riza perhaps?" Rae leaned over his side and planted a kiss on his nose. He could feel her hot skin through the light silk of her pajamas, her round youthful breasts, clad in a lace bra, were pressed against his side. He pulled her over him and pulled her roughly forward, bringing her lips to his. Her face flushed pink from the sheer force of the kiss. He licked his tongue across her lips, this time the little voice in his head was being ignored as it screamed at him to stop, this time… he wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted… and that was a lot. She was slightly surprised by this sudden reaction. He forced his tongue into her mouth and explored, running his tongue across her teeth and then wrapping around her tongue.

"Now now… let's not get too feisty FullMetal." She allowed a smirk to cross her face as she pulled away.

"Hey you started it." He clucked his disapproval. She put her hands on either side of his face and pulled his lips to hers and they fell off the side of the bed, dragging the sheets with them. He landed on top and his hands found the soft skin under her top. Her back arced slightly as his hands slid down to her pajama bottoms and slid them off. "Hm… I always thought of you as a white lace kinda girl... guess I was wrong..." Ed mumbled and she just frowned slightly.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Rae pushed him over and pinned him down, lifting his arms above his head she kissed his neck again.

"'z not supposed to mean anything…" Ed groaned in reply.

"What… black doesn't suit you or something?" She murmured and his lips met hers again as he unbuttoned her shirt and slid it off. Her pale breasts swelled over the black lace that contained them. "Go ahead, take it off." She whispered in his ear as his hands hesitated over the clasp of her bra. "You afraid of something." His fingers grasped the latch and it clicked open, sliding down her arms.

"I'm not afraid of anything." He pushed her back over, sliding one of his legs between hers he laced his right hand through the soft hair at the back of her neck and pulled her lips to his. "Especially not you my dear." He murmured in her ear then clasped his lips back over hers possessively.

_Muahahaha… I cut if off right there… HAHAHA! What happens next? I don't know… guess you're just gunna have to wait and see -does a little dance- I won't post again until you people review! No reviews… no posty wosty!_

_Edo: Now that's mean…_

_Al: When do I get more of a part?_

_Edo: You don't…_

_Al: WHAT? HEY!_

_Edo: You don't count you're not the main character…_

_Al: HEY! THAT'S MEAN!_

_Puchiko: Nope, you have more of a part after the next chapter… don't worry its all about you soon honey…_

_Al: YAY! hugs Puchiko-chan_


	17. Hazy Thoughts Pt 3

**Hazy Thoughts Pt. 3**

**Disclaimer: Dun own FMA… I HATE THESE STUPID DISCLAIMERS WAAAAH! I'm adding this in just because I AM SO TOTALLY BORED! LMAO.**

**Summary: Ed and Al have teamed up with a new girl, Mustang's niece, they are sent to investigate the happenings at a mine and get themselves caught in a giant military cover-up from years ago. Does the mine owner's daughter know anything about these strange happenings?**

Edward walked out of the bedroom placidly. Then he took off towards his office just to relax. He pulled on his boxers then his pants and shut the door calmly. He dropped into his chair, slouching down into it. His hands between his legs. Then he opened his mouth and shouted as loud as he could, gripping his own hair, tangling his fingers through his hair.

"AM I CRAZY!" He shouted then suddenly calmed down again. "I can't believe that Rachel would do something like that." His eyes drooped. "But I'm s-so tired…" He fell asleep right there, his entire body relaxing in the dark of his office.

'This is his office.' She just couldn't get enough of him, she thought that he might think of her as a stalker but… that's alright, as long as he kissed her again. Only once more, that's all she wanted. She stepped in quietly and walked over to him.

"Colonel." She mumbled in his ear, nibbling on the tender lobe. She straddled his legs in his chair, her hands gently unzipping his pants. "Colonel Elric." She muttered and one of his eyes opened.

"R-Rachel?" His eyes opened wide. She nuzzled her face into his neck, planting a soft line of kisses there. "Jesus Christ Rae." His head tilted back from her lips, so soft and gentle.

"You loved me then. Make love with me now." She muttered. "You ran away earlier twice… why?" His eyes opened in shock.

"Rae." He stared at her as she lifted her head and looked him straight in the eye. "I can't. I mean-" She kissed his lips softly and he felt lightning bolts jumping down his back as her hand reached beneath his boxers, her fingers wrapping up around his semi-hard member. He looked down at her hand and then back at her. His hands lifted up, shakily they reached for her face, yet he hesitated as that little –I'M A BIG HUGE VOICE LADY!- uh… VOICE came back. Finally he gently pulled her head towards his and kissed her lips.

His hands pulled her shirt off, ripping the cotton of her tank top. Her bra was easily unclasped and thrown in the growing pile of clothes. Rachel unbuttoned his pants and ripped them off, along with his boxers, leaving him with nothing, and her with her pants. She lowered herself down between his legs and he eyed her curiously. Suddenly the phone rang making them both jump. He shook his head and lifted the phone.

"Col-" He stopped and cleared his throat, his voice had cracked, "Colonel Elric speaking." He heard Roy's voice from the other line. Rae smirked slightly and Ed felt her cool moist mouth close over the head of his shaft. He choked again, holding down a groan. "Yessir Brigadier Mustang. I'll do that-" He groaned softly in an undertone.

"Is someone there with you?" Roy asked as Ed held in another groan.

"N-No sir… there's no one h-h-here…" He ground out between clenched teeth as Mustang's niece shifted her tactic and kissed a small cool path up Ed's length, causing his entire body to arc in ecstasy.

"Elric did I call at a bad time or something? You sound like you're in pain…" Roy blinked on the other line.

"I-I am in pain- no… I mean… I'm n-n-not SIR!" Ed's reply came again through grinding teeth.

"Would you make up your mind FullMetal?" Ed was surprised that Roy hadn't made some crack about how he was short yet.

"Y-Yes… I-NO! No- What else did you want si-sir…" Ed choked on a groan again as the prelube escaped the tip of his shaft as she gently rubbed the member between her hands, his erection already getting a little hard to handle. 'She thinks this is funny…' He felt her move her hands a little faster and the throb of longing, beginning to get painful, grow from the feeling.

"Good.. err… good night to you FullMetal." Roy said sardonically.

"G-Good night to you s-s-s-SIR!" Ed slammed down the phone, panting from the effort of not making a noise. Rachel began to giggled, her entire body shaking. Ed scowled and lifted her up off the ground, making her stop. "You thought that was funny didn't you?" The older Elric brother looked at her.

"You bet I d-" She gasped as he practically ripped her pants off, tearing through her lace underwear. He lifted her up, sweeping everything thing off his desk onto the floor. He practically threw her down and climbed on top of her, his knees between her legs. His lips came in contact with her bare flesh. Simply that contact caused her to writhe in his grasp as he pinned her arms down above her head. His kisses rained down over her entire body, making her back arch as his hand traveled to her most private area. He forced two of his fingers into her and began to run them in and out as she cried his name, her nails digging into his shoulders, clawing at his flesh.

"Do you like this? Hiding in secret from everyone? Hiding everything from your uncle? Do you like being fucked by your superior?" Ed growled in her ear, her body tilted back, her knees bending as she felt his hot, hard length against her. "Is that why you do this? Do you like trying to get me in trouble?" His hot breath played across her face.

"I love you Edward Elric… that-that's why I do this… that's why I come." She replied. He stopped everything he was doing for a few moments. Her hand on his shoulder caused him to snap back to reality. "But don't let that stop you." She pulled his lips to hers, this time though she felt something totally different coming from Edward. This time his hands were tender and he was set on only her. His entire body seemed to open to her. It wasn't the same as it was before.

He brought his lips to hers again and he forced his tongue into her mouth. This time though, he didn't hesitate. His hands stroked the small bundle of nerves between her legs, her entire body rocking into him, as he rubbed it harder and faster she arced into him harder until finally she screamed as her release came. He placed his more than ready shaft at her entrance and pushed in gently, stilling to allow her to adjust to him then pulled almost all the way back out then thrust back into her tight heat. She threw her head back, his hands pulling her hips up and forward, grinding their bones together.

He laced his fingers through her black mane of hair, tangling her fingers in the blue-black fountain. She clawed at his back, calling his name breathlessly as he led her through and past a land of nirvana she never knew existed. Their lips, locked together, passionately leading the other through the tenderness of love.

He could sense everything about her, from her flushed skin to her muscular legs wrapped tightly around his waist, to her powerful hands, grasping onto his upper arms as she called for him. This incredible creature that he had so much power over, he still couldn't believe that she had said that. She loved him.

'_I love you too_.' He thought, bringing his lips to hers in a lasting, powerful bond.

'_I love you too_.''

_HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! THAT'S A NEW CHAPTER PEOPLE! LOVE IT LOVE IT! READ AND REPLY I RE-REUPDATING! There's gunna be some changes in the chapters… just a couple of new ones... and don't worry… the paternity is coming soon to theaters in Summer 2006…_


	18. A Test of Virtues

**-A Test of Virtues-**

**Author's Note: Alright peoples… here's the thing, you might want to go back and check out ages and those things from the earlier chapters… I screwed up and I'm working on it… I changed their ages around so that this chapter wouldn't look so… unethical…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or any of the related characters… Damn I'm getting really tired of this. But I do like to mess with them a lot.**

**Summary: Ed and Al have teamed up with a new girl, Mustang's niece, they are sent to investigate the happenings at a mine and get themselves caught in a giant military cover-up from years ago. Does the mine owner's daughter know anything about these strange happenings?**

'_Oh my god… oh my god…'_ Rae gulped as she sat on the floor in her bathroom at her uncle's house. She rested her head against the cool porcelain of the toilet lid and gulped, holding herself. She had been very light the month before… and this month she had missed completely. Her head swam as she looked over at the test, sitting on the counter, she was just counting down the minutes... _'What if it comes out positive? What if it comes out positive?'_ Her mind rushed with thoughts_. 'What would I tell Roy? '_I've been sleeping with Edward Elric?'_ Yeah he's really going to love that… ED! What would I tell Ed?'_ Rae heard a knock at the door.

"Everything alright in there hun?" Roy asked through the door.

"Yeah." Rae's voice surprised even herself at how calm it sounded while the owner of the voice was terrified out of her wits.

"Alright… just checking…" Rae heard Roy walk away. She shuddered slightly and lifted up the test and closed her eyes. _'It's going to be negative… it's going to be negative…_' She willed it to be negative though she already knew that the latter was more likely. She opened her eyes and let out a sigh of relief, it as negat-wait… it was changing… Rae almost screamed but she bit her tongue instead, if she screamed Roy would break the door down… and she would find out. Rae shuddered and picked up the test. _'Positive… what do I tell Ed? Do I tell Ed?'_ Rae's mind rushed with thoughts again and she packed the test and the packaging into the plastic bag and walked calmly into her bedroom and slammed the door, locking it then threw the bag into her drawer and slammed her face into her pillow and screamed, loud and long.

'_It's not true… it's not true…_' She felt hot tears pouring down her face as she hugged the pillow to herself. _'It's so not true, I'm going to wake up tomorrow and all of this is going to be a dream._' Rae told herself and cuddled under the covers. Resting her head on the pillow. '_Please let this all be just a dream.'_

The next morning Rae woke with a start, she felt a thick liquid rising up her throat and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door shut she vomited what felt like her entire body structure into the toilet then flushed just as she vomited again. Roy opened the door and looked in.

"Rae are you alright? You feeling sick?" Roy asked her, concerned.

"I-I feel a little weak… that's all…" Rae smiled faintly, she closed her eyes and realized that none of this had been a dream… she was really pregnant… she had to get out of Central… and fast.

"Alright… maybe you should stay home today?"

"Yeah… I think I will Rae walked into her bedroom and shut the door, leaning against it. She knew only one person she could call.

"HI! Winry… it's Rachel… listen do you think I could come visit you for a few months?"

"_Months? Yeah sure… Grandma and I would love some company_!" Winry replied.

"Thanks… please don't tell anyone about this alright?"

"_Um… alright I guess…" _Winry answered.

"See you in three days then." Rae hung up the phone and picked up her suitcase, as she left she set a letter down on the counter, explaining some things to her uncle. _'See you in a while.'_

_Alright… how's that for a cool story? LMAO of course you people know what's going on right? Alright gooood if you don't then you're stupid… but don't worry… things will get better… READ AND REVIEW!_


	19. Torn Between

**Torn Between**

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah BLAAAAAH! I don't own Full Metal Alchemist or any of his fuzzy friends… but I do own this story and Rachel Anne Mustang and Christine Sinclair…**

**Summary: Ed and Al have teamed up with a new girl, Mustang's niece, they are sent to investigate the happenings at a mine and get themselves caught in a giant military cover-up from years ago. Does the mine owner's daughter know anything about these strange happenings?**

"SHE LEFT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE LEFT!" Edward shouted at the top of his lungs. Al flinched and held out the note.

"She left Roy this." Alphonse handed Edward the letter and Ed leaned back in his chair, looking at it. 'I love you Edward Elric.' Her words from only two months before whispered in his head. Why hadn't he been able to tell her that he loved her? Why was that the hardest thing in the entire world to say? He slammed his fists on his desk and Al jumped again.

"I'm going out." Ed stood up, tossed the letter on the desk and pulled his black jacket on, walking out of the Central building.

'Why couldn't I have said it that night? I was so close. Her leaving was because of me wasn't it.'

A meek little voice replied to him, 'But you said you didn't love her.'

'But I do.'

'No you don't, at least that's what you've told-' Another voice in his head spoke over this one. 'I know you love her, I'm the one who's been telling you that for almost a year now you idiot.'

'Now my own brain thinks I'm an idiot.' Ed looked down as it started to pour. His bangs fell over his eyes as he stopped over a puddle. He could only see half of his own face. As he began to think about her he thought he saw the other half of his face fill up, only it was her face that filled the space, the other half of his face became hers. She was taking over him… and he couldn't believe that.

"She's not taking over you Edward. Stop talking crazy talk…" He said out loud. "She's… totally not taking over you." Suddenly he took off, sprinting full out towards the train station. "I love her. I love her and I can't live without her… I want her back." He spun onto the train as it was leaving and grabbed on, his wet bangs whipping around his face, the rain splattering against him. But he didn't feel any of that. All he could knew right now was that he had to get her back. No matter what it took, he wasn't going to give up. He'd never given up before.

"I LOVE HEEEEER!" He called to the people on the sides of the track. "I LOVE HER!"

_And off he goes…………well if you've already read the next chapter it's still the same… so now you know how he suddenly got to the train station in Resembool… READ AND REVIEW DORKS!_


	20. A Question of Paternity

**-A Question of Paternity-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist or have any rights to its characters in anyway shape or form but I do like to screw around with them.**

**Summary: Ed and Al have teamed up with a new girl, Mustang's niece, they are sent to investigate the happenings at a mine and get themselves caught in a giant military cover-up from years ago. Does the mine owner's daughter know anything about these strange happenings?**

**Warning: Strong language usage and violence ahead… don't flame me… if you don't like it… don't read it…**

Rae's hand rested on the phone as her shoulders shook slightly. She was now almost 3 months along and she could feel the stirrings of the new life within her. Winry had been very supportive but Pinako had been very…err… critical of the girl's choices. She felt more tears well up in her eyes. She had just broken the news to Ed, after he had said that he was waiting in the Resembool Station, and he was speechless. The baby kicked her and she laughed, putting her hand over her stomach, "I deserved that didn't I?" It was exactly like its father… that is… if he was…

"You are unsure of the paternity of the child then?" Pinako said from behind her.

"Huh? How did you-"

"I just sensed that you had something on your mind and took a whack at it… who else could it be?" Pinako walked into the room, this time her voice didn't sound strict, it sounded more… cautious.

"Well it's either Ed's or my boyfriend, Greg's… Ed and I were just a-" No wait… that was a lie… they weren't just a one night stand… she had crept to his room and he to hers in the middle of the night for almost a week… "Never mind… I don't know… what do I tell them? 'I don't know who the father is?' Yeah that's going to go over well with Edward." Rae laughed sarcastically.

"You have to tell him… he's a young man with a heart, he'll understand."

"I know that's why… what if he loves me? I don't love him…" Or do I?

"Well that's a decision that you have to make yourself." Pinako turned to walk out. "But you must choose between what is easy… and what is right…" Then the old woman walked out of the room. Rae slammed her fist into her pillow and groaned in frustration.

'_I hate him… I HATE him… I HATE HIM!'_ Her mind screamed at her but a little voice in the back of her head told her differently.

Ed trudged up to Winry's house and knocked on the door. The door was swung open with charisma and Winry hugged him and then pulled him inside.

"Oh Ed there's so much to tell you-"

"Where is she?" Ed growled and Winry looked shocked, Ed sounded angry.

"U-upstairs b-but…" Ed stalked up the stairs towards the room that he himself had been in just after the brother's failed attempt at bringing their mother back. He pushed open the door and walked in, seeing Rae curled up in a ball. He shut the door and she turned around with a start.

"Rae," Ed began and Rae bowed her head, she still looked like the same old Rae Hawkeye to him, her rosy cheeks and brilliant green eyes, his eyes lingered on her lips for a second then traveled down her body and noticed the slight bulge of her naval.

"I'm really falling apart, eh?" She murmured and he walked over to her, forgetting completely about being angry.

"Oh god Rae… then you meant it." Ed sat down on the bed next to her and she nodded as the young man ran his fingers through his hair.

"Yeah… I'm about as pregnant as the day is long… no changing it." Rae sighed and rubbed the bulge gently.

"Jesus Christ… what are we going to do…?"

"I don't know… we just have to wait until it's born to find out."

"Find out what?" Ed looked over at her and she panicked, she had almost told him that she had no idea who the father was.

"N-nothing…"

"Find out what?" Ed suddenly remembered being mad and stood up.

"DID YOU HEAR ME I SAID NOTHING!" She shouted at him, tears already in her eyes.

"WELL THAT NOTHING SOUNDS LIKE A WHOLE LOTTA SOMETHING!" Ed shouted in return.

"WELL MAYBE I DON'T FEEL LIKE TELLING YOU!"

"THIS IS MY CHILD TOO I'D LIKE TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"THAT'S JUST THE THING! IT MAY NOT BE YOURS!" She closed her eyes as she said this and then felt the sting of a hand on her face and she took a double step back.

"What do you mean by that?" He growled low in his chest and grabbed her by the wrist, twisting her towards him.

"I mean exactly what I said… you might not be the father." She hissed in reply, her strawberry blonde hair thrown over her face and her right cheek already starting to turn bright red from where he slapped her.

"WHO IS THEN? WHO HAVE YOU BEEN SCREWING YOU SLUT!" He shouted, feeling a deep feeling, something he had never felt before… was this… jealousy and fear…?

"None of your business." She whined and he twisted her wrist slightly.

"WHO IN THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FUCKING YOU GOD DAMN WHORE?" He raged. She shrunk away from him. She had never seen him like this before.

'_What are you doing idiot? Look at her, the fear in her eyes, she's terrified of you Edward…_' His mind told him but he again ignored it.

"I said none of yo-" She was cut off as he slapped her across the face again.

"Tell me! God damn it tell me who you think it is!"

"You want the truth? The truth you fucking idiot?" She felt the sting of another slap.

"Never call me that... never ever-"

"I had thought it was yours." Her words shook his entire body, not just his brain but sent shock waves down his back and he let go of her, taking a step back from the girl.

"Y-You did?" He choked.

"Had thought… I'm not sure about it now… maybe I don't want you to be the father of my child…" She hissed, pushing her hair back from her face.

"K-Rae… Fine." He spat and turned to leave then stopped in the doorway. "You know I came her for one reason… and one reason alone…"

"Oh yeah what's that? To ruin my life?"

"I love you." He said calmly, looking her directly in the eye. Then the blonde turned from the room and walked out, shutting the door behind him.

_MAHAHAHAHA! What's going to happen next? Cliffhanger no? That was a lot of info for one chapter… I'll give you a summary of this chap in the next. Read and Review or I won't post!_

_Puchiko-chan_


	21. The Other Candidate

**-The Other Candidate-**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FullMetal Alchemist, jeebus you should have seen the looks on your faces! No really I'm getting really tired of these sigh**

**Summary: Ed and Al have teamed up with a new girl, Mustang's niece, they are sent to investigate the happenings at a mine and get themselves caught in a giant military cover-up from years ago. Does the mine owner's daughter know anything about these strange happenings?**

**Last Chapter: We discovered that Rae had a significant other (adultery is a sin honey) named Greg. We also now know that Edward is back in Resembool. We know now that Rae thinks she hates him (different story from chapter… like… 17?) (yeah like I'd do that to the main character…) and that Ed came to Resembool to tell Rae that he loved her. Oh and you need to start keeping track of time… last chapter was a mark of her first trimester, 3 months, six to go. I'll start keeping a countdown here Months: 6, Days: 4 which is counting down to the due date.**

Months: 6 Days: 2

Edward relaxed on the sofa in the Rockbell's living room when he heard someone come down the stairs. He looked over and saw Rae running for the door. She flung it open and ran out into the rain and he stood up to go and get her but then he saw where she was going. She ran out and into the arms of a tall handsome young man with spiky brown hair. He smiled and swung her around then scooped her up and walked inside.

"Helloo? Anyone home?" Greg called and set her down on her feet.

"Hey! How're you?" Winry walked in and he kissed her on the cheek.

"Disrespectful boy, don't you know to take your muddy boots off before you come inside someone's house?" Ed smiled in satisfaction as Pinako scolded him. If Pinako didn't like him then there was no way that Rae would ever be with him.

"Sorry ma'am." Greg pulled his boots off and set them outside. "And how have you been? The prettiest little mother in the whole world?" Greg rested a hand on her naval and Ed felt that huge monster of anger and jealousy rise within him again but held his tongue when he saw how she smiled. He wanted so badly to scream, '_GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY BABY YOU FUCKING ASS HOLE!' _But knew that Pinako would kill him for one thing and the other thing was that Rae looked so happy with him. There was another knock at the door and Winry opened it to reveal a beautiful woman with long red hair.

"Idiot you left me in the rain." She scolded Greg playfully.

"I'm sorry." He apologized and Rae looked shocked, noticing the look on her face he said, "Rae this is… my sister, Maria." Greg smiled and Ed scowled slightly, he had paused as if making up an excuse for why this woman was here. Ed had sensed immediately the moment that this man walked into the house that he was bad news. He hoped that Rae would see through him.

"Oh hello… nice to meet you… I'm his girlfriend, Rae." Ed saw Maria throw a glare at Greg and then shook Rae's hand pleasantly.

"How n-nice to meet you." She smiled. Ed sighed, Rae had fallen for it.

"Well looks like we're going to have to build another room!" Winry laughed. "Don't worry we'll get the other rooms fixed up in a jiff!" She smiled and walked up the stairs. Ed stalked up after her.

"Winry?" He asked.

"Did you notice something strange about that woman?" Winry posed the question that he was about to ask.

"How do you do that?" Ed smiled and she turned to him.

"Do what?"

"You read my mind, I was just going to ask that question… but yeah… now that you mention it. I doubt that she's his sister."

"Yeah there seems to be something different going on here." Winry nodded and walked into another of the guest bedrooms. Ed watched her as she lifted the sheets from the end of the bed and a slight breeze blew through the room from the open window, blowing her hair to the side. It was then that he realized something he had never noticed before, how beautiful his best friend was. She turned around and smiled and before he or she knew it he had wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Her face turned bright red but she relaxed into him as he kicked the door shut. His hands slid up her spine from her waist and his right hand laced through her blonde hair, pulling it down. He used his left hand to tilt her head to the side, tenderly kissing her jawline and neck. He covered her neck and collar bone with kisses.

"Edward…" He heard her breath softly and he covered her mouth with his again. _'If she can have a boyfriend… I can have a girlfriend…'_ He thought to himself… he had known Winry for years… it would be alright. His shirt hit the floor with that little tube top she always wore as he pushed her back towards the bed. Her jacket and pants fell to the ground while his were kicked off against the wall. _'You're going to get yourself into deeper shit Edward.'_ His mind told him as he left hot moist paths of kisses down her body.

Suddenly the door swung open, "E-" Rae saw what was going on and put her hand to her mouth and the two looked up from where they were.

"Ka-Rae!" Winry gasped and looked at Ed. "It-It's not what it looks like!"

"LIKE HELL!" Rae turned around and ran to her room, slamming the door behind her. Pinako simply walked past mumbling,

"Stupid girl… getting yourself in trouble again?" Winry looked at Ed who was looking after Pinako with a look that could kill… given looks could kill.

"I'm sorry…" Ed sighed and Winry smiled.

"It's alright…"

"Shall we continue?" Ed clapped his hands and swung the door shut, sealing it shut. _'You don't love her… you don't love her… you DON'T love her._' His mind told him as he turned back to his best friend._ 'You DO NOT love Rae Hawkeye.'_

_MORE CLIFFHANGERS! I'M SO CRUEL! So… what will happen next? A fight scene perhaps? Lmao you have to wait and see… next chapter is one crazy hell of a ride. Riza, Roy, Al and Chris are coming for a visit! Read and Review please!_


	22. Dirty Little Secret

**Dirty Little Secret **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist but I do own Rachel Anne Mustang and Christine Amelia Sinclair and YOU can't have them… MUAHAHAHAHA! So don't take my story or story line…**

**Author's Note: THANK YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU ALL! 3 Keep reviewing and I will keep posting. Here's the long awaited chapter 22 (IS IT ED OR IS IT GREG? I DUNNO YOU'RE GUNNA HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE!) HERE IT IS YA'LL! AFTER AN ALMOST 2 MONTH WAIT HERE IS THE NEWEST INSTALLMENT IN THE DIRT AND DUST SAGA!**

**Summary: Ed and Al have teamed up with a new girl, Mustang's niece, they are sent to investigate the happenings at a mine and get themselves caught in a giant military cover-up from years ago. Does the mine owner's daughter know anything about these strange happenings?**

Ed walked down the hallway, his head spinning. He stopped in the doorway to Rae's room. Rae looked up and glared at him from where she was, reading a book to herself, her hand resting on her small bulge. Ed's hand reached into his pocket. He could feel the lump in his pocket, the small velvet box that he knew held his entire future. He fidgeted with it and thought about what he was going to say. She stared at him a little longer, her look softening. He looked so nervous about something. Ed choked for a second and she fixed him with the same icy cold stare again as her uncle always did. Ed walked in and shut the door behind him. Rae looked back at her book again as he sat down next to her on the bed.

"Rachel… are you alright?"

"AM I ALRIGHT?" She spoke with a raised voice and Ed flinched, "I'm not the one who was slee-" Ed put his finger over her lips.

"Shhh… I didn't sleep with her. I thought about it Rae. I really thought about it just to get you back but… I love you so much that sometimes it hurts me. Every time I see you with him I feel this huge monster of anger and jealously rise up. I just hate it when you're with someone else." His fingers touched the small velvet box. "Rachel… I know you and I… we're meant for each other. I don't care what your uncle says or what your mind says…" His hand caressed the side of her face tenderly, his deep bullion eyes filling with the feeling that beat in his heart. "But… what does your heart say?" His hand slid down to rest between her breasts. She looked up into his eyes, locking hers into his.

"Ed… I…" Her eyes closed and his lips met hers in a tender kiss, her arms wrapping around his neck. "I love you Edward Elric." She muttered, looking back into his eyes, their bodies so close that she could hear his heartbeat as well as her own. She leaned into his arms as he wrapped them around her, her head resting on his shoulder. His hand slid down her body to rest on her naval. His other hand pulled out the little black box, wrapping his arm around her again.

"Rachel Anne Mustang… will you marry me?" The 24 year old whispered in her ear, clicking the box open. She turned to look at him.

"M-Marry you?" She looked shocked.

"Yeah…" He looked down-hearted.

"Of course I will Ed. I don't see why you even had to ask." Rae put her hands on his face and pulled his lips to hers, he leaned into the kiss, sliding the ring onto her finger.

"Take good care of that now… it wasn't cheap to find, a real diamond not created by alchemic hands and unaltered to match your beauty." Ed murmured in her ear.

"I can't tell Greg yet." Rae told him. "It's going to be a secret."

"Yes… our dirty little secret… just between us." Ed whispered in reply, kissing her again.

_OOOOh! Dirty little secrets! Don't you just love them? RIIIIIGHT?_


	23. One Little Slip

**One Little Slip**

**Disclaimer: I do not have any rights to FMA nor do I have any ownership over the characters. I do own though: Rachel Anne Mustang, Christine Amelia Sinclair and anyone else that does not appear in FMA that I created… (ALONG WITH THE STORY LINE YOU STORY LINE THEIFS! I CHECK PUBLISH DATES)**

**Author's Note: Wanna know if the father's Edward or Gregory? LOL! You find out TODAY my friends… I changed the chapter title from what it was sorry about that… but from the title what are you thinking about what's going to happen. Well whatever it is… you're wrong. If you've been reading this story for a while you know what's been going on and how I write… so now if you're thinking something different you're still wrong… confused yet? GOOD! STOP THINKING AND READ! By the WAY! If you're stupid, have been living under a rock and have been walking around with your fingers in your ears and your eyes shut and haven't noticed the story title's changed… well… then… you're weird… lol… more suiting to the story… this chapter coincides with the story… wanna know why… STOP THINKING ABOUT IT AND READ THE FREAKIN CHAPTER ALREADY! LOL! I love you all…**

**Puchiko-chan**

**Summary: Summary: Ed and Al have teamed up with a new girl, Mustang's niece, they are sent to investigate the happenings at a mine and get themselves caught in a giant military cover-up from years ago. Does the mine owner's daughter know anything about these strange happenings?**

"Now you two need to come back when that baby's born alright?" Winry waved, calling to Rae and Ed, Rae leaned out the window and waved back.

"WE WILL! DON'T WORRY ABOUT-WHOA!" Ed wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into the car before she hit a concrete pillar. "BYE WINRY!" Rae shouted out the window and she and Ed watched Winry, Pinako and Den disappear into the distance.

"Finally… some freedom from people in general." Ed sighed, slumping down a little more in the private car that they had received. He opened his arm and Rae snuggled down next to him, resting her head on his chest, his arm pulling her closer. She sighed and simply listened to the beat of his heart.

"Hey Ed."

"Yeah what is it?" Edward looked down at her. She looked so much like an angel that he couldn't believe it.

"When we get back to Central… we really need to get a paternity test… just to be sure." She muttered. Ed's heart jumped a little. If the baby wasn't his… he smiled… he would stay with her anyways.

"Either way Rae… I love you… and I will stay with you whether it's mine or his."

"Him."

"Huh?"

"Him Ed… "it's" a boy." Ed soon found himself thinking of having a son. Earlier he knew, back when he was 17 and he had left he would have never even thought about having kids of his own, much less settling down AN: LIKE I'M GOING TO LET THEM! LOL! especially with a girl like Rachel Mustang. If he would have known that these things were going to happen when he was that age he would have scoffed and said yeah right. But now he was happier than anything.

THREE DAYS LATER! ((time passes fast LMAO))

"Lieutenant Colonel Mustang?" The nurse called to her as Rae pulled her clothes back on after her physical.

"Yes?" Rae looked up as the nurse walked in.

"Your test has just come back."

"That was fast."

"Well we managed to scoot you ahead of everyone else. Just because of your military status." The nurse smiled. "And because I've heard about you for years. I've always wanted to meet you." She smiled. Rae grinned.

"Well good thing we met isn't it?"

"Will you tell me one thing?"

"What?" Rae looked at her.

"Who are the two candidates… and who are you engaged to?" The nurse giggled and shit the door behind her.

"Tell me who the father of my child is and I will tell you who I am engaged to." Rae winked.

"Uhh…" The nurse looked at the file. "The first one." Rae blinked for a second beamed.

"In that case Colonel Edward Elric asked me to marry him four days ago. My fiancé is also the father of my child." The nurse's jaw dropped.

"B-B-But… you're… and he's… and the Senator… but Colonel…"

"I know all that already…" Rae looked out the window. "But I don't care… I love him anyways."

AWWWE! HOW CUTE! NOOOOT! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS… tragic… no… not for you to… uh… AH!... Really Really… no… just read it alright and make sure you review.


	24. Call Me Irresponsible

**Call Me Irresponsible**

**Shalan's Say: HEEY! It's beeeeeen fooooreeeeevvveeeerrr! Dances how are ya'll doing? I just thought I would put you out of your misery! Here's the next installment of Dirt and Dust after two years of waiting! SOOORRRRYYYY!!!! XDDDDDD Hope this chapter makes up for it! XD you had to wait two months for chapter twenty three and now you've had to wait TWO YEARS for chapter 24! Sorry! Also I must address the fact that there are several incongruencies in my writing of this story... I apologize... and I will get down to business as to fixing that... thank you for your understanding... I understand that I haven't updated the story since November of 2005... and for that patience I must as you for... I will give you a cookie!**

Rae sighed lightly as she stared out the window. She sat in the passenger seat next to her future husband. He stared straight ahead, not speaking to her as they drove. Traveling to her uncle's house, she sighed again and Ed looked over.

"Are you alright?" His hand rested itself on her thigh gently and she looked over, her black hair was curled, flipped back away from her face in a Farrah Faucette style. He smiled a little and she leaned on her elbow. "Rachel?"

"Yeah I'm fine… Just thinking about what Roy's gonna say to this." Rain smattered against the window of the car as they pulled into the front yard of her uncle's house.

"I love you." He whispered and she looked over at him.

"I know…" She looked away again. The older alchemist knew there was something wrong here.

"Rae…" He reached over and turned her head towards him, the cold metal of his automail made her flinch a little.

"Edward… c'mon… you don't have to be so… I love you too," she finished as his golden eyes bored into her azure.

"That's better…" he pulled her over and kissed her on the lips, relishing the taste of her lips on his.

"Sorry… he's not going to be happy…" her eyes were half lidded as their lips met again. "Ed stop… or we'll end up staying in the car all night…" She chuckled softly but he didn't listen. Their lips met again in a kiss that fogged up the car windows. "Stop," she commanded and he whimpered. "If you don't I'm going to tear your clothes off right here and screw you in the front seat."

"What's wrong with that?" He asked as their lips met again.

"Edward." She warned. "We have to go see my uncle, I don't think he wants to see you naked or do you not listen?" The blonde alchemist pouted. "Can't you wait?" She laughed.

"Your uncle can wait…"

"Not when we're sitting in his driveway," she lifted her eyebrows and he pouted again. "You're cute but it's not gonna work… now get out of the car and keep it in your pants for just a few hours while I _reason_ with my uncle," the raven-haired beauty stepped out of the car with a last kiss from her fiancé.

"You are so going to get it after we get through with this," he trudged off after her.

"That kiss is all you're gonna get if you don't shut your mouth." This comment shut him up.

"You are horrible to me, when I am so loyal and trustworthy," the blonde continued and she shot him a dirty look as she knocked on the door.

"Rachel!" Roy opened the door and immediately frowned. "Edward." He sounded less than enthusiastic.

"Roy!" She hugged him. The senator frowned down at her as he allowed them into the house.

"What is this?" He motioned to her tummy. She flushed, he had noticed right off the bat.

"I'm pregnant," the raven-haired woman announced. A crash could be heard from the kitchen and Rae looked in, peering in to see Hawkeye standing there in long, simple white dress.

"You…" Roy's eyes immediately went to Ed. Edward held up his hands as if to say 'she started it'.

"Roy! Let's not get hasty… are you serious?" Riza trotted in. Apparently she also did the cooking for the senator.

"Yes…" The young woman smiled and the two embraced.

"This is so amazing! I can't believe it," Riza placed a hand on the baby bulge. "Isn't it… Roy?" The two women were looking over at the raven-haired man. He was staring at Ed with a look that could kill.

"That look ain't gonna kill me Mustang so you can stop trying…" the Elric waltzed over to his fiancé and carefully placed his left arm around her waist.

"This is ridiculous!" Roy threw his hands into the air. "When the hell did this happen?" Riza put a hand on his arm carefully.

"Nearly four months ago now… after our fight…" Rae flushed scarlet and Ed cracked a smile. He felt his heart squeeze as Rae looked up at him. She was beautiful beyond belief.

"This is ridiculous!" Roy seemed to be, for once, at a loss for words. "Then…" he took a deep breath. "Are you two getting married?" He looked between them.

"We've been engaged for a couple of weeks now," Ed smiled, they were weakening him.

"Get out of my sight…" Roy waved a hand at them, feeling that this was going to be his worst headache yet. "Forget dinner… get away from be before my head caves in…" Rae tugged Ed's hand.

"Roy…"

"NO!" He shouted at her and Ed felt an almost primal anger boil his blood. He pulled her closer to him. "Rachel just get," he pointed at the door and the two scurried out. Riza mouthed 'I'm sorry…' from within before they shut the door.

"That went well," Ed blinked. Rae looked over at him.

"He'll get over it," she whispered as they got into the car. He looked over as he shut his door, she was pale, he remembered the doctor telling them to be careful of putting her into stressful situations.

"Rachel?" He reached over again and placed a hand on her face. She looked over at the blonde alchemist with a smile.

"I love you," she whispered and he leaned over, kissing her forehead, his arms wrapped around her. She leaned into him with a heavy sigh. "I just get the feeling that there are more obstacles in our way then we can ever possibly get over…" She looked up and his amber eyes were glowing with affection.

"I love you… and you love me… that's all that matters… call it irresponsible as you might but… it's still true," he leaned down and kissed her, well knowing that not everything was all right.

_HAHAHA! I have kept you waiting for a while my friends no? Well… here you go! And just so you know… I have another in the works. THAT'S RIGHT! You may end up with TWO WHOLE UPDATES in TWO DAYS after TWO YEARS! XDDDD I love you all…_

_Shalan_


End file.
